Donde la Muerte no me Alcance
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Buscar aquello que nos hace único e irrepetibles, puede tardar, eventualmente, toda una vida. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este fic supondrá todo un reto para mí, ya qué no suelo escribir sobre estos personajes, y me cuesta darles una personalidad medianamente certera y que se asemeje lo más posible a su versión anime/manga. Pero siempre es bueno descubrir que hay más posibilidades más allá de nuestra zona de confort.

Si debo advertir que irá un poco lento debido a mi falta de tiempo, pero espero cumplir con este reto que también es un pedido.

**Cassiopeia Weasley**, espero poder estar a la altura de lo que me has pedido y poder entregarte una historia entretenida. El capítulo es cortísimo lo sé, espero compensarlo más adelante :)

Sin más espero disfrutes de la lectura y todos los que se sumen.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

Procuró conservar la simplicidad, herencia irrefutable, y marchó en busca de su identidad. Su madre lo despidió con un abrazo y bendiciones, puestas en las estrellas que lo guiarían.

Mu a sus dieciocho años, se aventuró a descubrir el mundo… a descubrirse a sí mismo.

Llegó alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, todavía el sol no terminaba de despertarse, y el andén se encontraba vacío. Precavido, había sacado su boleto el día anterior, ansioso, había llegado dos horas antes.

Tendría que esperar.

Se acomodó en un banco al resguardo del frío, por esas horas, el rocío y la neblina perduraban en el ambiente y el viento helado soplaba con más intensidad, colándose por donde las telas no cubrían, para calar los huesos y hacer tiritar su cuerpo. Frotó sus manos y las introdujo dentro de los bolsillos de su jersey. Cerró sus ojos cuando la brisa le golpeó el rostro y meció sus largos y lilas cabellos, para cuando los abrió, ya no estaba solo.

A su lado se había acomodado un hombre joven, llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso y sus ropas eran túnicas características de la India, lo observó de soslayo, no era muy distinto de él, si le asombraba su color de piel y cabello…

—El tren partirá a las siete en punto, pero me gusta llegar temprano—lo escuchó hablar, en mandarín, su idioma.

—Lo mío se debe a la ansiedad—se sintió observado, puesto que el joven había volteado a su derecha, donde él estaba sentado. Pero permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Huyes o regresas?

—En realidad… ninguna de las dos, sólo quiero recorrer el mundo y…

—Entonces estás huyendo—interrumpió—¿Tu primer destino? Es simple curiosidad, puedes responder o no—Mu lo observó un tanto circunspecto—.Yo me dirijo a mi tierra, India.

—Grecia—respondió—.Tomaré el tren a la ciudad, allí iré hasta el aeropuerto.

—¡Oh! Bella tierra, para empezar su viaje es ideal—sentenció. Al peli lila le pareció notar cierta añoranza en sus facciones.

Giró nuevamente su rostro hacia el frente y guardó silencio. Una hora después, y antes de que el tren llegase, el extraño se incorporó, y Mu al fin pudo notar el bastón blanco.

—Mi nombre es Asmita, debo retirarme, pero creo que nos volveremos a ver—soltó una risa—, o al menos, tú lo harás.

El cabello le caía más allá de la cintura, pero no llegaba a ser tan largo como el suyo. Al momento de dirigirse a él, abrió sus ojos de un celeste acuoso y sin brillo, producto indeleble de la ceguera.

—Mu, así me llamo… y algo me dice que así será.

Asmita se perdió entre el tumulto de gente que ya se había aglomerado en el andén, Mu lo siguió con la mirada mientras sonreía. Su viaje había comenzado a ser interesante.

* * *

Sonreír no estaba permitido en esos lugares, se suponía una falta de respeto incalculable. Pero al niño no parecía importarle. Saltaba gritaba y reía a viva voz cazando la pequeña mariposa, ajeno a la que suponía, era su madre, quien calmadamente sin prestarle atención al pequeño, depositaba unas flores sobre una tumba, permaneció junto a la lapida unos momentos, tocó sus labios con su mano derecha y luego posó esa misma mano sobre el frío granito… El niño sonrió de felicidad, había atrapado la traviesa lepidóptera.

Mu permaneció cautivado por ese espectáculo por momentos que no llegó a contabilizar. Luego volcó toda su atención a ese pedazo de terreno que ya estaba poblado en su mayoría por el césped, verde y brillante, rebajado prolijamente, una plancha de mármol, y sobre ésta, una placa de oro resplandeciente… La tumba de su padre; Shion.

Suspiró, recordaba ese día con sobrada exactitud. Algo hiriente y un tanto masoquista también, lo sabía y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Cada minuto andante y cada segundo fugaz. Lo recordaba todo. Estaba seguro que tampoco lo olvidaría jamás. ¿Cómo podría?

En particular, las sensaciones… la incredulidad.

Aldebarán, su mejor amigo, caminaba a su lado hablándole de no sé qué, con no sé quién. Él estaba distraído, inmiscuido sintiéndose feliz por haber recibido semejante noticia. La carta que le otorgaba la beca universitaria se hallaba cuidadosamente guardada en su mochila. Ansiaba llegar a su casa y darles las nuevas buenas a sus padres. Mu recordaba el sonido estridente de la sirena de ambulancia que pasó por la calle mientras él regresaba a su hogar, no le había prestado mayor atención.

Suspiró nuevamente, abandonar a su madre no era un plan que hubiera sopesado, nunca, pero la situación en su vida había dado un giro inesperado, trágico. Y aunque dejar sola a su madre le pesaba en el alma, descubrir que la muerte puede sorprenderte en cualquier instante, supuso en el joven un abanico de posibilidades que sortear, encerrarse y sufrir o salir y descubrir… descubrirse uno mismo.

No quería pensar que un día se viera saliendo de su casa, como su padre, para ya nunca más regresar…vivo. No quería tener esa sensación de que algo faltó, que su muerte no era ni más ni menos que eso, una simple y vana muerte, sin nada, ni legados ni experiencias que enterrar.

Luego de depositar un ornamento de flores, se despidió de su progenitor, debía comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

He aquí con un nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer la aceptación del primero, espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Sigo con la temática de capítulos cortos, pero espero compensarlo con actualizar una vez por semana al menos. Y no quería dejar pasar de éste día ya que es el cumple del lindo carnero ¡Felicidades Mu!

Espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_—__Tu beca expiará en dos años Mu, ¿acaso…?_

_—__Entonces tengo dos años para pensarlo madre, no te preocupes, estaré bien._

_—__En aquellas grandes ciudades no encontrarás la paz que buscas, no como aquí._

_—__Aquí encontré dolor y muerte, no puedo hallar nada más…_

_Su madre lo observó compungida, pero era consciente de que nada de lo que diría haría cambiar su parecer. Su hijo había tomado su decisión, y a ella sólo le restaba rezar para que algún día decidiese volver._

Estaba acostumbrado a la paz, si, y tal vez a pasar desapercibido en su tierra, incluso siempre buscó ese anonimato, pero en esos momentos, hubiera dado todo con tal de que alguien le prestara atención. Lanzarse a aquella aventura sin un plan había sido excitante al pensarla, no al llevarla acabo, y es que llevaba dos horas de transeúnte en el aeropuerto de Atenas, y nadie se dignaba a explicarle donde podía hallar un hostal en el cual hospedarse, no conocía el idioma, por lo que trataba de entablar comunicación en ingles, pero hasta ahora, nadie había querido cooperar con él.

¿Acaso tenía mal aspecto y por eso huían? Mu se fijo en el reflejo que le devolvía un ventanal, su cabello estaba algo desalineado por las largas horas en el avión, pero nada que sea para espantar a las personas. Los griegos no eran muy amables al parecer.

Sacó del bolsillo de su jersey una barra de cereal, a esas horas estaba famélico, y no quería arriesgarse todavía a pasar un papelón en algún comedor. Caminó por los pasillos alejándose del gentío de las boleterías y salas de espera. A pesar de su tropiezo inicial, estaba feliz de estar en aquel país, emocionado por recorres sus calles, su historia, su corazón palpitaba al querer encontrar alguna aventura que le haga sentirse vivo.

Tan ensimismado iba que olvido al resto de las personas y lo siguiente que sintió fue como chocaba con otra, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de pompas al suelo.

Cuando se recuperó del impacto, notó que una mano se extendía hacia él ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Signómi kiríke*—escuchó, mas no entendió. La voz era fuerte áspera y sumamente varonil.

Cuando levantó la vista se halló a un imponente hombre de rasgos varoniles pero a la vez delicados, los cabellos añil, le caían gráciles por la espalda y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en él. Mu sintió escalofríos al verlo, nunca había conocido alguien así, y eso que su amigo Aldebarán era un joven grande. Como era de esperarse el peli lila no respondió, pero si tomó la mano para ayudarse, acomodó sus ropas y cabello antes de fijarse que el sujeto no estaba solo, sino que venía acompañado de una mujer sumamente bella, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que le sonreía amablemente.

—Saga, lo asustaste—se dirigió a su acompañante soltando una risita al escucharlo gruñir—.Al parecer no habla griego—luego se dirigió al confundido Mu—.Me llamo Saori Kido—giró sus ojos al escuchar como el hombre carraspeaba—, disculpa Saori Argyropoulos, a mi esposo no le agrada que me presente con mi apellido de soltera ante otros hombres—sonrió—.¿Hablas ingles?—dijo en dicho idioma.

El rostro de Mu se iluminó al poder entenderse con alguien al fin.

—Si, gracias por la ayuda—respondió al fin con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Mu Qing, llevo casi dos horas tratando de comunicarme, no es por ofender pero pensaba que los griegos eran más amables.

Saori rió, pero Saga frunció el ceño ligeramente, incomodando al joven quien inmediatamente agachó su cabeza con pesadumbres.

—Disculpe, no quise ofenderle, realmente lo siento—se disculpó. La mujer volvió a reír.

—No le hagas caso, es así de _simpático_ la mayoría de la veces—le dedicó una bella sonrisa al peli azul—¿De dónde eres Mu? ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita a Atenas?

—Vengo del Tibet, y estoy recorriendo el mundo, Grecia es mi primera parada, me sería de gran ayuda si podrían darme el nombre o dirección de un hostal donde hospedarme.

—¡Tibet! Eso suena lejos—comentó la mujer animadamente. Al parecer no había oído lo último que dijo el muchacho, Saga resopló por lo distraída que podía ser su esposa, se acercó a Mu entregándole una tarjeta.

—Ese es nuestro hotel, no es grande pero tenemos todos los servicios y la mejor atención, espero podamos ser de tu ayuda, por cierto, me llamo Saga.

Mu se sorprendió al escuchar eso, su suerte comenzaba a mejorar.

—¡Muchas gracias!—agradeció, teniendo el impulso incluso de abrazarlos, pero se contuvo.

—Es un placer, espero disfrutes de tu estadía en Atenas.

Mu asintió despidiéndose de la pareja para correr, literal, hacia la salida, subió al primer taxi que encontró desocupado, y le entregó la tarjeta al conductor, que al parecer conocía bien el hotel, así que sin mucho esfuerzo, ya iba en camino.

Mientras el recorrido duraba, comenzó a observar por la ventanilla, la arquitectura y paisaje de los barrios atenienses, eran tan bellos, que sacó su cámara para comenzar a fotografiar todo a su paso, el conductor sonreía por la acción… _turistas_, pensó.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel de la pareja griega, Mu abrió sus ojos impresionado, ciertamente entraría en la categoría de pequeño, pero era reluciente y su fachada dejaba boquiabierto a cualquiera con sus amplios balcones decorados con todo tipo de flores coloridas, de un color pastel que contrastaba bastante de la azul y blanco que siempre llevan los hoteles más lugareños. Su ubicación permitía tener acceso a las atracciones turísticas con facilidad, ya que se ubicaba casi al centro de la ciudad en el barrio de Plaka, rodeado de lindos restaurantes y bares. Mu no podía estar más complacido, ahora sólo se tenía que dar a entender, tarea tal vez, no tan sencilla. Pagó el taxi y descendió, el conductor amablemente le ayudó a descender su equipaje, que no era muy grande, suspiró e ingresó al hotel, el olor a jazmines y rosas inundaron sus fosas nasales de inmediato, siendo recibido por un lobby completamente blanco, con sillones de mimbre individuales y de dos piezas, mesas también de mimbre circulares con vidrio, incluso las plantas daban la armonía necesaria, Mu quedó extasiado observando todo como un niño maravillado. Llegó hasta la recepción, tocó el pequeño timbre.

—Mia stigmí!*—Mu escuchó desde el interior de una pequeña sala una voz que le resultó familiar. Unos instantes después un hombre salía a recibirlo—Kaliméra*—saludó amable el recién llegado.

Mu parpadeó unos momentos, le parecía inverosímil que haya llegado antes que él y que lo tratara como si no se hubieran saludados minutos atrás.

—¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido?—le preguntó.

Ahora fue el turno del sujeto en parpadear perplejo, claro que había entendido el inglés del joven, pero no sabía a qué se refería.

—Disculpe—dijo frunciendo el ceño—¿Nos conocemos?—Mu también frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto.

—Pero si hace unos momentos me entregaste esta tarjeta y me enviaste a _tu_ hotel.

—Yo no… ¡Oh!—el sujeto comenzó a reírse provocando que Mu diera un paso hacia atrás, huiría ante el próximo signo de que ese hombre estaba loco—.Disculpe, seguramente fue mi hermano, mi nombre es Kanon Argyropoulos—el griego sonrió ampliamente ante la conmoción y sonrojo en el rostro del joven—, descuida, nos sucede muy a menudo, luego de conocernos ya te das cuenta que no somos tan idénticos.

—Si que es una sorpresa—dijo ya recuperado—, nunca había conocido a gemelos tan parecidos.

En ese momento, Mu algo sorprendido vio salir a una mujer de la misma sala donde había aparecido Kanon, venia acomodándose su chaqueta y los cabellos verdes, cuando se encontraron las miradas ambos se sonrojaron y la joven, sin decir nada, volvió a ingresar a la pequeña sala.

—Ignora eso—pidió el griego algo sonrojado también.

—Descuida… es muy bonita, si me permite la apreciación.

—Gracias—dijo la joven volviendo a aparecer. Kanon rodó sus ojos y se centró de nuevo en el nuevo cliente.

—Así que mi hermano te envió hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que necesitas una habitación.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Kanon estaba buscando en el ordenador una habitación libre, mientras Mu inspeccionaba una vez más el lugar.

Escuchó ruidos desde la escalera y supuso que alguien estaba descendiendo.

—No sabía que el indio estuviera aquí todavía—comentó la joven por lo bajo a su pareja.

—Hindú Shaina, habla con propiedad, o puedes ofender a los clientes—le reprendió Kanon.

Mu frunció el ceño al escuchar esa palabra, recordando al enigmático personaje en el andén del tren, instintivamente giró su cabeza para ver a la persona que bajaba de las escaleras, y su pulso se disparó. No pudo identificar porqué se sintió sofocado ante su presencia, pero a medida que se acercaba, sentía que las piernas le fallaban y su aire le escaseaba, boqueó un par de veces, llamando la atención de Kanon y Shaina.

Mu nunca se había cuestionado sus preferencias hacia una pareja, debido a que tampoco tuvo oportunidades de conocer alguna persona que le interesara en el pasado, por eso se sintió desfallecer al percatarse que no solo se sentía agobiado ante su presencia, sino también, ante la belleza del hombre que se acercó ignorándolo completamente.

—Buenos días, ¿he recibido alguna llamada?—habló el extraño recién llegado.

—Buenos días señor Shijima, lamento decirle que no hemos recibido ninguna llamada dirigida a usted.

El hindú asintió antes de cruzar efímeramente la mirada con el peli lila. Algo en su mirada le produjo desasosiego, algo en su mirada, se le hizo muy familiar.

* * *

*Perdón señor.

*Un momento.

*Buenos días.

Mi griego es muuuy básico, pero con poco y me defiendo :) Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo. Sin más será hasta el próximo.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la demora en subir el capítulo, estuve un poco ocupada, lamento no ser constante en mi promesa de publicar una vez por semana, pero espero de aquí en adelante poder cumplirla.**

**Sin más espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

La habitación seguía los estándares de todo lo que Mu había visto en el hotel, cálida y reconfortante. Le gustaba el pequeño rechinar de la madera en el piso, aunque la mujer llamada Shaina se había desvivido en disculpas por dicho ruido y que estaban en proceso de reparar esas "imperfecciones", para Mu, la habitación era ideal, contaba con una excelente vista de la plaza Sintagma, una cama amplia un cuarto de baño y sillones de mimbre, en la mesa descansaba una canasta con frutas y quesos dispuestos como agasajo a los huéspedes.

Se tiró de espaldas dejando que su cuerpo sintiese la suavidad de las sabanas en la confortante cama, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y se quedó suspendido observando el impoluto techo, por inercia cerró sus ojos evocando la misteriosa mirada azul del hombre en recepción, el sujeto llamado Shijima, seguramente algo mayor que él, pero no por eso menos atractivo, el cabello rojizo que le caía sobre los hombros y su inexpresivo rostro, le habían producido una sacudida interna de la cual todavía se estaba recuperando, aún más cuando supo que su habitación era la contigua.

¿Qué había en el misterioso hombre, que lo había hecho sentir de esa manera? Tan… confundido.

Sacudió su cabeza y se incorporó, ese no era el motivo de su viaje…

«Huida»

La voz del hombre en el andén le llegó, increíblemente también era de la India, y le había producido algo parecido, algo desosegado en el corazón, un vacío vertiginoso y peligroso, algo que no sabía y no quería llegar a entender.

—¡Bah!—resopló molesto.

Giró en la cama, abrazando la almohada, tal vez unas horas de descanso le harían dejar de pensar en nimiedades.

Pero pasada la hora, y después de girar por enésima vez sobre la cama, se dio por vencido, sus tripas comenzaron a chillar con fuerza. Observó el reloj que estaba colocado sobre su mesa de noche pasaban de mediodía, tal vez almorzaría algo liviano en el comedor del hotel y luego saldría a recorrer las calles.

Decidido se dispuso a acomodar sus ropas y cabello, una vez comprobó que no estaba andrajoso, salió de la habitación. Sus ojos, instintivamente se desviaron a la habitación que seguía; la del hindú. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a descender las escaleras, encontrándose con Shaina en el recibidor, al parecer el hotel era bastante tranquilo, o todos sus huéspedes estaban afuera en ese momento.

—Oh señor Qing, que alegría verlo, espero haya podido descansar—saludó la joven amablemente, aunque su rostro se mantenía serio.

—La verdad pensaba almorzar algo antes, no he comido desde el viaje y ya acuso las ganas—se sonrojó provocando al fin la sonrisa de la joven peli verde.

—Claro, ¿desea que le lleve algo a la habitación?

—No, descuida, iré al comedor, muchas gracias.

La joven asintió desviando su atención al monitor de su ordenador. Mu caminó por el lobby, hasta llegar al elegante comedor con el que contaba el hotel, había pocas personas allí, más mozos que huéspedes, pero a juzgar por la hora, supuso que la mayoría ya habría de haber almorzado, si halló en una de las mesas a Kanon, quien sonrió y le hizo señas de que se le acercara, Mu correspondió la sonrisa y se encaminó rumbo al gemelo.

—Espero no le moleste que lo invite, es que a decir verdad no acostumbro comer solo y usted me parece agradable—dijo Kanon a modo de invitación, sonriendo cuando el muchacho volvió a sonrojarse por segunda vez en lo que iba de su estadía allí.

—Gracias—dijo, ubicándose en la silla enfrente del griego—. Usted es un poco más…—buscó la palabra que buscaba, sin éxito—, bueno, un poco más simpático que su hermano Saga.

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, Kanon se echó a reír con ganas, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

—Sin dudas Saga es un gruñón, sólo se ablanda con Saori, ella saca lo mejor de él—sonrió—, pero es buena gente.

—¡Oh, yo no dije que no le fuera!—se apresuró a decir el peli lila alarmado de que sus palabras hayan sido tomadas de mala manera.

—Estoy seguro que no pensó eso, descuide—tranquilizó Kanon.

El almuerzo fue muy ameno para el tibetano, quien disfrutó bastante la compañía del gemelo, quien era bastante hablador y ruidoso, reía por todo, pero también era algo cínico aunque sincero, eso le agradaba a Mu.

Pidió ensalada griega y sólo porqué Kanon insistió, probó un poco de _Athiri_, un vino blanco clásico griego. Tal vez, valentonado por el dulzor de la bebida, hizo la pregunta que le estaba burbujeando en la punta de la lengua desde hacía buen rato.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—dijo algo tímido.

—Pues, ya la hizo—bromeó el griego, riendo ante el sonrojo del menor, al parecer era de fácil sonrojar—.Adelante.

—El hombre… que apareció cuando estábamos en el lobby ¿hace mucho se hospeda aquí?—Kanon alzó una ceja, mientras ponía gesto pensante.

—¿El pelirrojo?—Mu asintió—.Bueno, hace un par de semanas, la verdad no lo sé bien, Shaina podría decirte bien, ya que babea por él—rió despreocupado. Mu abrió sus ojos algo asombrado por la aparente indiferencia la decir eso y Kanon pareció darse cuenta—No me molesta que se fije en otros, los ojos están para ver y ciertamente él es atractivo.

Mu volvió a sonrojarse. Después de eso ya no hablaron mucho más que de cosas banales y disfrutaron de lo que quedaba del almuerzo. Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, Mu se dispuso a darse un baño, cambiarse las ropas por otras más cómodas y emprender su viaje a conocer tierras griegas.

Salió del hotel alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, el sol estaba agradable para la época del año, caminó por las calles de la avenida mientras disfrutaba del paisaje lugareño y los cientos de turistas que, como él, se maravillaban de Atenas, llegó a la plaza Sintagma, los _évzones_, desfilabas militarmente uniformados con las famosas _fustanelas_, ciertamente eran un tanto curioso de observar, pero representaban mucho para la ciudad. El lugar era atractivo más por su significado gubernamental con el Parlamento y los monumentos, y por ello era un atractivo turístico. Mu decidió sacar su cámara para fotografiar la estatua del soldado hoplita, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir su mochila, sintió unos ojos penetrantes que le perforaban desde lejos. Alarmado comenzó a girar su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de aquella inquietante sensación de ser observado y al otro lado de la estatua, como una figura espectral, se hallaba Shijima, no lo observaba pues conversaba con otra persona, pero debió hacerlo antes, porque la misma sensación que sintió en el hotel lo había invadido.

Lo vio alejarse, y caminar por unas calles empinadas, sin dudarlo lo siguió con el corazón tratando de salírsele del pecho. No entendía la atracción casi magnética que ejercía en él, casi involuntariamente sus pies eran arrastrados calles abajo siguiendo la esbelta figura de ese enigmático personaje.

Lo perdió en la primera calle en la cual lo vio doblar, se detuvo, mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

—Eres un muchachito muy curioso—le susurraron por detrás, se paralizó completamente—¿Por qué me persigues?

Mu enfrentó los penetrantes ojos azules del pelirrojo, sintiendo como sus sentidos se perdían en la bella figura que era el hindú.

* * *

_évzones: La Guardia Nacional que patrullan continuamente delante del Parlamento Helénico y la tumba del soldado desconocido, vestidos con sus famosos uniformes de fustanela y zuecos._

_¡Mu fue atrapado in fraganti por el bonito pelirrojo! XD Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, disculpen si les resultó un tanto corto el capítulo, iré compensándolo ¡lo prometo!_

_Gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! No desaparecí, al menos no del todo XD. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por tardar tanto ¡Esta vez me pasé! Pero hubo muchas cosas que me alejaron de aquí, entre ellas que andaba algo estancada, a pesar de llevar el capítulo hace días escrito. Lo bueno es que ya estoy adelantada con otros y la historia en sí.

Espero sinceramente que les agrade, no prometo nada en cuanto a cuando actualizaré, pero espero sea pronto, no quiero dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

* * *

Había salido el sol. Y por eso había decidido salir a los jardines de su casa para disfrutar del bello día.

Hacía alrededor de una semana que las nubes se habían empecinado en mantenerse en la totalidad del cielo, cubriéndolo de ese horrible color gris…

A pesar de su condición, le gustaba disfrutar del aire libre por lo que le molestaba que la lluvia le arrebatara una de las pocas actividades de las que se le tenía permitido. Suspiró.

Era un bello día en verdad, tanto que sonrió, sí, eso que no se le daba muy seguido.

—Veo que disfrutas del día hermano—escuchó—.Hacía bastante que no te veía sonreír.

Vio a quien le hablaba, un joven esbelto y alto de unos arrebatadores ojos rojizos, tan bellos como enigmáticos. Era curioso que le llamara hermano, siendo que él, no se parecía en nada al muchacho. Si eran tan delgados y esbeltos como un cuerpo femenino, frágil. Pero a su hermano se le notaba la vitalidad aun en su pálida piel, la cual contrastaba maravillosamente con el rojo imposible de sus cabellos.

Él en cambio, era pálido, pero la palidez que te da una enfermedad, la palidez que te otorga nunca haber podido ser una persona normal… correr, jugar, ser un niño, nada de eso pudo, debido a lo delicada de su salud.

Ambos llevaban el cabello largo y lacio, pero el suyo era rubio, sus ojos eran claros, como el mar, o el cielo del mediodía… físicamente se parecían, pero no eran parecidos en realidad.

Siempre supo de su adopción.

—Buen día para ti también Camus. Quería ver el sol, hace bastante que no aparecía—le sonrió su, hermano le devolvió el gesto—.Pensé que te irías, eso escuché.

—Es lo planeado, hacer un viaje a Grecia, quiero estudiar historia antigua, y que mejor que comenzar por las tierras mitológicas—Camus se ubicó a su lado—además… quería llevarte conmigo.

Giró su rostro pensando que su hermano le tomaba a broma. Pero enseguida recordó que Camus nunca bromeaba, nunca reía mucho, y si decía algo, era porque en realidad lo había pensado.

El silencio se mantuvo tanto como la expectación en el rostro anguloso del pelirrojo. Volvió la vista al amplio jardín, mientras largaba un hondo suspiro.

—No creo que a nuestro padre le agrade la idea… sabes como es de sobreprotector, además, en mi condición, te sería más un estorbo que un compañero.

—Shaka… nuestros padres te han cuidado tanto, a veces me da la impresión de que quisieran meterte dentro de una burbuja para que no sufras ningún mal… pero creo que esa sobreprotección te ha hecho sufrir más de lo que ésta enfermedad lo hizo…

Camus calló al sentir el intenso suspiro de desaliento en su hermano. Eran muy unidos, a pesar de no llevar lazos de sangre, se habían criado juntos, y Camus jamás lo despreció por eso. Al contrario, ambos, inmersos en su propio mundo, se mantuvieron aislados de todos, crecieron en esa mansión y se educaron con profesores particulares, uno porque su salud no le permitía más y otro simplemente por acompañar a su hermano, que sepa que no estaba solo, que contaba con él. Camus relegó su niñez para criarse en igual de condiciones que Shaka, y eso el rubio lo agradecía demasiado.

Sabía que a su huraño hermano no le importaba mucho, ya que nunca se dio a las multitudes, en realidad era ermitaño y osco. Aun lo es.

Pero eso había cambiado al terminar la educación primaria, muy a su pesar, su padre había obligado a Camus comenzar sus estudios secundarios en un colegio, y así lo hizo, pero nunca dejó de ser solitario y enigmático para sus compañeros, se dedicaba a asistir a clases, después pasaba el resto del día junto a Shaka, nunca hizo un compañero, un amigo.

Siempre fueron ellos dos, y no necesitaban nada más. Aunque al pasar los años las diferencias se hacían notables, pues Camus a pesar de su personalidad había comenzado a salir con alguien, y Shaka se sentía feliz por ello, pero también internamente, lo envidiaba. Ambos contaban con dieciocho años. Shaka recién cumplidos.

—¿Por qué tomaste ésta decisión?—preguntó el rubio rompiendo con el silencio reinante—Te conozco, no fue a la ligera, algo te traes entre manos.

Camus le sonrió.

—Es verdad, además de mis estudios… ha salido una noticia que en Atenas hay un joven médico que está investigando exitosamente los problemas inmunológicos del organismo, y…

—¿Me llevas para que vea a un médico?

—Creo que es hora de escuchar nuevas sugerencias, hemos vivido muchos años con lo que los médicos te han dicho que es irreversible, y nuestros padres se apegaron a ello para salvarte, pero nunca consultaron otros especialistas, y ha pasado demasiado tiempo Shaka, más del que tenían estimado para ti—calló un tanto nervioso—.Papá piensa que el haberte mantenido así de aislado todo estos años, fue la razón por la que vivieras todavía, y no lo dudo, pero creo que hay algo más… que tal vez no es irreversible, que tal vez puedas curarte y vivir una vida normal, de una vez por todas.

Se produjo otro silencio, uno algo incomodo por la conversación mantenida. Pero Camus estaba dispuesto a escuchar hasta el último especialista del mundo antes de rendirse y resignarse a que su hermano pasaría el resto de los días que le quedaran enclaustrado en su casa, impedido de cualquier actividad normal… incluso la de amar.

Eran una familia adinerada, demasiado. Contaban con extensas hectáreas alrededor de toda Francia, con viñedos. Podía hacerlo.

—Desde que mamá murió, nuestro padre ha estado muy deprimido, es por eso que se ha aferrado más a nosotros, y por ello, a casi prohibirme salir al aire libre, ¿cómo harás para convencerlo de dejarme salir del país?—Camus se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrá que aceptar… legalmente, ya eres mayor.

Era cierto, Dégel Lefebvre, era un hombre que había sobreprotegido a sus hijos, demasiado, sobretodo a Shaka, después de padecer a tan temprana edad la temida enfermedad de la "sangre blanca". Aquello, casi acabó con su vida, pero a pesar de todo pronostico, Shaka sobrevivió, sin embargo, el tratamiento y las intervenciones le dejaron una insuficiencia inmunológica, que los médicos catalogaron como irreversible. La mínima enfermedad, un simple resfrío, podía llevarse su vida, por lo que Dégel y Seraphina, su esposa, mantuvieron al niño, en una burbuja.

—Hilda…

La voz del rubio lo volvió a la realidad, con la mención de su… novia.

—¿Qué con ella?—dijo alzando una de sus particulares cejas, característica de su familia. Claro que Shaka, no poseía.

—Digo… ¿no se molestará por que sea yo tu compañero de viajes? ¿O acaso irá con nosotros?—Camus suspiró.

—No se molestará, tampoco irá con nosotros… ella y yo… terminamos.

Shaka se sorprendió al escuchar eso, las veces que la bella joven había visitado la casa, le pareció una persona bondadosa e inteligente, demasiado bella, ideal para Camus.

—Siento eso… ¿y por qué sucedió?

—Digamos que… tenemos los mismos _gustos_.

Shaka no entendió, pero de igual manera asintió y prefirió cambiar de tema. Después de todo, los asuntos amatorios no eran algo de lo que tuviera conocimiento.

—¿Cuándo partiremos? Creo que me siento entusiasmado por el viaje, mis paseos hasta ahora consistían de la casa a la clínica, será agradable conocer algo más que este espacio.

—En un mes, es tiempo suficiente para preparar a papá—luego Camus sonrió de una forma que a su hermano le ponía los pelos de punta—, y quien sabe, tal vez encuentres más que bellos paisajes.

—¡Camus!

—Piénsalo, otra enferma terminal ¡que romántico! Los dos compartiendo inhaladores, contemplando el jardín de casa, entrelazando sus manos enguantadas… una verdadera novela—dijo riendo. Risa que contagió a su hermano.

—Eres una persona retorcida hermano, hasta para bromear.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, Camus cruzó su brazo por los frágiles hombros de Shaka y se acercó a él.

—Quiero que empieces a vivir.

_Vivir…_

Sería lindo comenzar a sentir…

* * *

Apareció Shaka al fin... y se embarcará a Grecia donde ¡oh casualidad! Anda Mu XD

Hasta la próxima.

¿Y Mu? ¿Y Shijima? ¡¿Y Asmita?! XD Todo en el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D en compensación por mi tardanza anterior, esta vez actualicé rapidito.**

**¿Han visto Soul of Gold? Me siento niña de nuevo cada vez que sale un nuevo capítulo, aunque este ultimo me haya roto el corazón con la pelea entre Camus y Milo, y la historia del pequeño Camus :(**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

_—__¡Vamos, escóndete ahí!_

_—__¡Papá!_

_—__Escúchame, no hables, no te muevas, no importa lo que veas o escuches, no salgas hasta que todo sea silencio… no salgas…_

_La oscuridad abrazó todo a su alrededor… gritos, golpes, más gritos… llanto, dolor y miedo. Terror. Llevó sus manitas hacía sus oídos tapándolos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos. Hasta que todo fue silencio…_

Sus parpados se despegaron de repente. El ventilador de techo giraba suavemente, la luz era cálida. Hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas de ese tipo… de ese tiempo.

Giró su rostro, viendo que efectivamente estaba en la habitación del hotel, pero que no estaba solo. Unos intensos ojos verdes lo observaban curioso y algo preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—no respondió de inmediato, frunció el ceño al percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Disculpa, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y te escuché murmurar, parecías afligido, al parecer tenías una pesadilla.

Shijima seguía observándolo. El encuentro en las calles de Atenas había sido raro, el muchacho se había disculpado por su comportamiento, y le había dicho sin pelos en la lengua que su apariencia había llamado su atención, que incluso se parecía a alguien que él había conocido hacía poco. Una historia absurda, que poco le interesaba. Claro que él también se disculpo por abordarlo de aquella manera, pero internamente – y aunque no se lo dijo – Shijima también pensó reconocer en el joven tibetano a alguien, a una persona que buscaba desesperadamente. Luego se resignó a admitir que no se parecía y que sólo se dejó llevar por una esperanza que venía arrastrando desde hacía dieciocho años, y que se resistía a renunciar.

Se incorporó de la cama, mientras frotaba sus ojos y las sienes, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

—No eres de mucha palabra ¿no es así?—insistió Mu—.Bueno, si todo está bien, me retiro.

Giró para salir de la habitación, pero algo llamó su atención, y sin poder evitarlo se dirigió a la mesa de luz, donde descansaba un sobre con varias fotos que parecían antiguas, y donde claramente se podía apreciar a Shijima de niño con quienes, supuso, eran sus padres… y fue justamente su padre quien llamó su atención. Era tan rubio y sereno como el hombre del andén.

Estuvo por tomar la foto para ver más detalladamente. Pero fueron arrebatadas de un tirón por el pelirrojo, quien parecía furioso por su accionar.

Mu se ruborizó apenado. No supo explicar por qué se sintió tan angustiado.

—No creo haberte dado la autorización para que te tomes tantos atrevimientos… lárgate, necesito asearme y estar solo.

—Lo siento, en verdad…

—Vete—fue tajante.

Mu asintió aun apenado, y se apresuró a salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Pudo escuchar el cerrojo. Dio un suspiro algo avergonzado, no pretendía faltarle el respeto, por el contrario. Después de su encuentro, y de aclarar el asunto, a Mu le agradó la compañía del hindú. No le había sacado mucha conversación, pero la suficiente para averiguar su nombre y edad. No contaba con muchos más que él, pero parecía demasiado maduro en contraste. Su mirada era tan intensa como melancólica, Mu podía ver una tristeza enorme detrás de su aparente frialdad, y no negaba que le gustaba.

Ese sentir le descolocó en un principio, pues a decir verdad, hasta ese momento él nunca se había planteado sus gustos, y que un hombre fuera quien se llevara su atención era desconcertante.

¿Qué ocultaba ese hombre? No lo sabía, pero se moría por averiguar…

* * *

Shijima observaba las fotos que Mu estuvo a punto de tomar. Seguramente las había dejado el día anterior ahí. Un descuido tonto, pero no contaba con que el muchachito fuera a ingresar a su habitación para curiosear…

Tomó entre sus manos una en particular, la que había llamado la atención del peli lila. Seguramente la foto contaba con casi una veintena de años. Él apenas y recordaba esos momentos, debía tener unos cuatro años, su madre era una mujer tan hermosa como exótica. Una belleza pelirroja sin par, su padre también era un hombre extraño entre los de su estirpe. Eran una familia que llamaba la atención allá, en su India natal… pero para él eran dos perfectos desconocidos, sus últimos recuerdos con ellos eran justamente unos meses después de que tomaran aquella foto, y no eran agradables, por lo que reprimía tanto esos como todo lo que pudo vivir en su infancia.

Todo, menos a su hermano.

Suspiró, no era momento de deprimirse por ello, tenía la convicción de que algún día volvería a reunirse con él, también descubrir que fue de sus padres y así poder cerrar una etapa. Para poder comenzar a vivir otras.

Pasó el resto del día entre recuerdos e investigaciones. Pidió su almuerzo en la habitación, luego durmió un rato. Para el atardecer se había dispuesto a cambiarse, saldría, las calles de Atenas le ayudaban a relajarse, y ese día no había sido fácil.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta, dudoso decidió abrirla, no recordaba haber pedido nada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Mu lo aguardaba con una sonrisa, y perturbadoramente elegante. No pudo reprimir escanear al joven de arriba abajo, Mu se ruborizó al sentirse observado de esa manera, pero trató de disimularlo. No dijo nada, su rostro volvió a transformarse en piedra, haciendo que el joven de verdes ojos largara un suspiro, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa falta de expresión que resguardaba una tremenda melancolía.

—No me comporté muy bien hoy, quería recompensar mi falta invitándolo a cenar, ¿Qué dice?

Shijima levantó una ceja, al tiempo que el rojo cubría el rostro níveo del menor, profiriéndole un aspecto por demás encantador. Mu había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde armándose de valor para invitarlo, incluso recibió consejos de Shaina, que se veía animada con la idea y estaba convirtiéndose en una buena amiga.

—De acuerdo, déjame ir por un abrigo.

Le cerró prácticamente la puerta en la cara, dejando al muchacho sorprendido. Mu frotaba sus manos con insistencia contra la tela de sus pantalones, pues le sudaban demasiado. Iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y un jersey color café. La puerta volvió a abrirse Mu internamente comenzaba a preguntarse como una persona podía verse tan bella, tal vez sin proponérselo demasiado, porque si había algo que Mu había notado, era que el joven de rojos cabellos no era consciente de lo hermoso que era.

—Vamos.

No lo espero, comenzó a descender las escaleras para llegar al lobby del hotel, donde Kanon terminaba su turno, listo también a marcharse. A esas horas los residentes del hotel comenzaban a salir o volver de sus actividades, por lo que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido. También se hallaban Saga y su esposa Saori. Mu no los había vuelto a ver desde aquel encuentro en el aeropuerto, por lo que le pareció una excelente oportunidad para volverles a agradecer y elogiar el lugar.

Shijima se había detenido en uno de los laterales que daba a la salida, aguardando su llegada, por lo que le sorprendió verlo conversar con los dueños del lugar, de todas formas dejó que el joven saludara a la pareja. Mientras podía observarlo con detenimiento. El aire inocente que rodeaba a Mu era tan palpable que enternecía. Estaba seguro que el joven siquiera había dado un beso en su vida. Tenía curiosidad por saber todo de él, y no entendía muy bien por qué, a fin de cuentas su estadía en Grecia era estrictamente de investigación, algo personal y primordial. Ese muchacho había aparecido para desestabilizar toda su estructurada rutina.

Y la verdad era que, no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Le gustaba, y si bien tenía una misión importante que cumplir… divertirse mientras podía, comenzó a ser una idea tentadora… vio a Mu sonreír… muy tentadora.

* * *

Su padre había estado gritándoles alrededor de una hora, Camus se había interpuesto entre él y su hermano, temiendo que el estado actual de su padre, afectara a su hermano.

—Tienes que ser razonable padre, sé que es difícil de asimilar, que en estos momentos tu dolor es quien te domina pero…

—¡No intentes hacer de psicólogo conmigo ingrato! Cómo puedes exponer a tu hermano a una situación tan riesgosa como esa ¡ya perdimos a tu madre! ¿Quieres perder a tu hermano también? ¿Es eso?

Camus no se inmutaba ante los coléricos gritos del mayor del clan Lefebvre, Shaka se admiraba de ese estoicismo que portaba su hermano.

—Al contrario—entrecerró sus ojos, desafiándolo—quiero que él viva ¡QUE VIVA PADRE! Porque la vida que aquí lleva, no lo es… y tú tienes la culpa.

Un golpe, seco y terriblemente doloroso lo calló. Camus se tomó la barbilla donde el dolor punzaba. Pero si su padre pensaba que eso lo detendría, estaba muy equivocado. Y lo sabía, pues cuando a él se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Basta, no peleen por mí!—Shaka se interpuso entre los dos franceses—padre, quiero ir, deseo ir con mi hermano a Grecia, deseo averiguar si mi enfermedad tendrá una cura que me permita poder abrazarte, poder compartir un vaso contigo, con amigos sin temer que ese mínimo contacto podría matarme…

—Shaka…—Dégel apretó sus puños y sus parpados cansado.

Luego observó a su hijo "mayor" era igual a él… No, no era igual, Camus se había convertido en todo un hombre, y era algo que él nunca pudo ser; valiente.

Quiso llorar, pero nunca se permitió derramar lágrimas delante de sus hijos, siquiera cuando su amada lo había abandonado, después de un súbito fallo cardíaco. Le había dolido golpearlo, pues Dégel estaba orgulloso de su hijo, pero era cobarde, siempre lo fue, desde el día en que recibió al enfermo Shaka en sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan indefenso… él se había convertido en un cobarde.

—Esa es tu voluntad… no puedo ir en contra de sus convicciones, está bien, pueden partir, pero Camus—observó al joven pelirrojo—cuida de tu hermano, sé que lo harás, pues eres mi orgullo, tú nunca me defraudaste, y estoy seguro, nunca lo harás…—Camus sólo se limitó a asentir—¿Cuándo partirán?

—Camus ha dicho que en un mes.

—Creo que los tiempos se han adelantado, he pedido una consulta con el Doctor Caristeas, y es dentro de una semana…

El silencio fue el que habló el resto de la jornada.

* * *

Le gustaba disfrutar de los pequeños viajes que se le tenía permitido, pero ese día no había salido del refugio. Esperaba algo importante, demasiado y estaba ansioso.

—Señor Asmita, este paquete llegó para usted ¿desea que lo abra?

—Por favor.

El hombre que generalmente lo ayudaba, desenvolvió el paquete, llevaba varias capas de cinta y se veía algo gastado, se preguntaba que podía contener, que fuera tan importante para un hombre ciego y loco como creía, era el hindú.

La caja contenía ropa y algunos papeles, entre ellas fotos, fotos de él… y una familia.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó algo ansioso.

—Es ropa vieja, al parecer de mujer, y unas fotos ¿Por qué nunca dijo que tenía familia?

Al hombre le impactaba el hecho de que Asmita no haya cambiado nada con respecto a esas fotos que tenían fecha de hace casi veinte años atrás. En ella se apreciaba al rubio con un niño en brazos y a una mujer de largos y rojos cabellos, el niño también era pelirrojo.

—No la tengo—dijo el ciego con seriedad, tanta que estremeció a su ayudante.

—¿Quién le envió ésta caja?

—No lo sé… ayer llegó una carta en la cual decía que hoy recibiría algo importante… pero, ¿qué puede ser importante para un ciego como yo?

El hombre le entregó un vestido de color violeta que se hallaba entre las cosas de la caja, Asmita lo tomó he inmediatamente un aroma familiar le llegó. Un perfume… un olor a flores de lis, increíblemente aun impregnados en el vestido. Cerró sus ojos contemplando en su resquebrajada mente a una mujer, una hermosa mujer que sonreía mientras se acariciaba el vientre…

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, creo que di muchas pistas... pero quedan más XD ¡Esto recién comienza!**

**Sin más espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Sé que es muy pronto, pero quería dejarles el siguiente capítulo ya que en el resto de la semana, y mucho me temo la siguiente, no podé actualizar ya que estaré ocupada.**

**Espero sinceramente les guste este capítulo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

No hacía falta caminar mucho para descubrir infinidad de restaurantes, no por nada el Barrio de Plaka era famoso también por sus bares.

El silencio acompañaba su andar. Mu se sentía nervioso, empero era incapaz de romper el mutismo del mayor, pues dichos nervios lo traicionaban a cada instante y temía que al abrir su boca dijera algo estúpido que terminara de molestar a su "cita".

Si se dedicaba a observar los distintos restaurantes que en el barrio había, si bien contaba con buena cantidad de dinero, no era tanto como para darse el lujo de ir a uno elegante que seguramente sería también caro. Pero para su desdicha, Shijima le indicó que entraran a uno, que de todos se veía por demás sofisticado, con una fachada entera de cristal, donde se veía hacia el imponente interior. Mu dudó un momento, observó como iba vestido, se sentía fuera de lugar ahí.

—¿Qué sucede?—Shijima lo interrogaba con un gesto confundido.

—No creo estar adecuadamente vestido para este lugar, además…

—Descuida, estás bien, por lo demás… no te preocupes.

El pelirrojo le sostuvo de un brazo, he hizo que lo entrelazara con el suyo, a modo de quedar como una pareja. La cercanía repentina hizo que el rubor que venía acompañándolo desde que salieran del hotel, se intensificara. Mu definitivamente no entendía a ese hombre, no hablaba mucho, pero sus acciones eran las que hablaban por él.

Apenas ingresaron, Mu no pudo más que maravillarse por el lujo que contaba el restaurante, fueron hasta donde se encontraba un hombre de frac que seguramente era el recepcionista del lugar.

—_Kaliníjta_, _kírie_ Becher, ¿desea una mesa ésta noche?—preguntó de manera elegante y cordial en griego, Mu lo único que había entendido era el apellido de su acompañante, el cual le resultó por demás extraño, había entendido que Shijima era hindú.

—Muchas gracias, para dos está bien.

El hombre asintió, dirigiéndolos a una mesa ubicada en uno de los laterales, la cual le daba una excelente vista de todo el restaurante. Ambos tomaron su lugar, mientras las cartas eran dejadas. Como en todo el camino, reinó el silencio. Por lo que Mu decidió romperlo definitivamente, armándose de todo el valor que poseía, claro, sin evitar el maldito sonrojo que ya comenzaba a molestarle.

—Así que tu apellido es Becher, es ingles, ¿no?—el mayor asintió—.Pensé que eras hindú.

—Lo soy—dijo casi con desgano—, nací en la India, pero a los cuatro años fui adoptado por una familia inglesa, después de que mis padres me abandonaran.

Mu se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, incluso bebió de su copa de agua, algo incomodo por escuchar algo semejante. Maldijo su curiosidad. Pero al parecer eso no le molestaba a su cita, lo había dicho con mucha naturalidad.

—Lo siento—dijo sin saber qué decir realmente.

—No lo hagas, mis padres fueron unas excelentes personas y jamás me faltó nada, es más, hoy, que ellos han fallecido ya, soy heredero único de una enorme fortuna, es gracias a ellos que tengo futuro…

—Es reconfortante saber eso—dijo el peli lila con una sonrisa—no todos cuentan con esa suerte, en nuestras tierras abunda la pobreza y deshacerse de los hijos, al parecer sigue siendo una opción viable.

Mu recordó las fotos que habían llamado su atención. Quería preguntarle sobre ello, ya que era innegable que las personas que estaban en las imágenes junto a él eran sus padres, sus padres biológicos. ¿Acaso había comenzado a buscarlos? ¿O sus padres adoptivos le entregaron esas fotos para que conozca su pasado? Eran muchas preguntas, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar de eso. Desde que se conocieran, el pelirrojo había sido más bien reservado, nunca hablaba demasiado, por lo que no quería arruinar la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Ya luego hablaría del asunto, primero debía ganarse su confianza.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?—_¿Por qué lo estaba?_ Ya casi se había olvidado de la idea de recorrer el mundo, conforme los días pasaban se iba dando cuenta de sus apresuradas decisiones y las palabras del hombre en el andén retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Estaba huyendo.

—Luego de que mi padre falleciera, decidí que recorrería el mundo, creo que en ese momento me aterraba la idea de morir sin haber hecho algo de mi vida… pero ahora, que el dolor es menos, me siento tonto de haber casi huido de mi hogar para evitar el dolor… es parte de la vida ¿Sabes? No podemos evitar sufrir, llorar y ser golpeados, pero huir no es la solución.

Shijima parpadeó varias veces, nunca se habría imaginado que ese joven con rostro tan delicado fuera tan maduro, con ideas firmes. Algo dentro de él se expandió, una calidez que no había sentido jamás.

—Yo no lo llamaría huir, no es de cobarde buscar nuestra propia identidad, por el contrario, es lo más valiente que uno puede hacer… buscar aquello que nos hace únicos e irrepetibles…

Y por primera vez desde que se vieran, lo vio sonreír con sinceridad, Mu quedó cautivado por la hermosa sonrisa del pelirrojo, tiñendo una vez más sus mejillas, sintiendo que no sólo su rostro ardía, sino que su cuerpo entero era abrasado por un calor inexplicable.

* * *

Milo Caristeas había sido un muchacho alegre toda su vida, de una familia si bien no rica, pero si acomodada en la sociedad, creció con amor. Nunca nada le faltó. Era hijo único, pero creció al lado de sus primos, "los gemelos terremoto" como solían decirle en la familia, debido a la manía de hacer travesuras. El niño, además de su carismático ser, era hermoso, rubio con enormes risos alborotados por doquier, además de una cristalina mirada turquesa, donde resaltaba la bondad innata que poseía. Era inteligente, uno de los mejores en su colegio. Sí, Milo Caristeas fue un niño feliz, hasta que una enfermedad se llevó la vida de su padre. El hombre adorado por sobre la Tierra para Milo, siempre fue su padre, por lo que la noticia de su muerte a sus doce años lo golpeó muy duro, perdió parte del brillo particular que emanaba dejando así su sonrisa también.

Fue en ese tiempo que se decidió por estudiar medicina y salvar tantas vidas como le fuera posible, para que nadie experimentara el dolor de perder a un ser querido nuevamente. Claro que en su inocencia esas fueron sus convicciones, que a medida que fue creciendo, comprobó que eran imposibles, las personas fallecerían de igual manera, pero si estaba en sus manos poder salvarlas, lo haría.

Conforme los años fueron pasando el muchacho volvía a recuperar aquel carácter jovial y apasionado que lo identificaba, al igual que su bella sonrisa. Siempre guardaría en su memoria los hermosos recuerdos de su padre, pero pudo superar el dolor de su perdida.

Estudió arduamente para convertirse en un medico ejemplar, y hoy en día era uno de los más buscados y reconocidos en el área de inmunología.

Se encontraba aguardando a su primo y su novia, había prometido cenar con ellos, ya que debido a su apretada agenda, tenía poco tiempo para la recreación.

Kanon y Shaina ingresaron al restaurante en ese momento, ubicando enseguida al rubio griego, era fácil dar con él, pues resaltaba entre los demás por su belleza, que poco hacía por ocultar, era consciente y orgulloso de serlo, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente claro.

—Siempre tan puntual—saludó Kanon estrechándolo en un abrazo fraternal—¿Cómo has estado?

Los recién llegados se ubicaron en la mesa mientras Milo saludaba a la mujer de su primo, con quien se llevaba a los tropezones.

—Pues ya me conoces, el tiempo es indispensable para mí—dijo el rubio mostrando su bella sonrisa—.He estado ocupado en seminarios de investigaciones, al parecer estamos avanzando en células cancerígenas, pero no les aburriré con eso.

—Además de quitarnos el hambre—dijo con sarcasmo la peli verde.

—Disculpe usted no recordaba su sensibilidad—dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

—Eres insoportable.

—Tú lo eres—le rebatió.

—Bueno basta que parecen marido y mujer—los retó el mayor.

—¡Iugg!—gritaron al unísono, arruando la nariz con desagrado, Kanon rió con ganas, nunca lograría que se llevaran bien del todo, pero también sabía que se querían, a su modo, pero se querían.

—Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la Tierra—exageró.

—Pues… lo mismo digo—sonrió para luego reír con su primo. Shaina terminó por sumarse a las risas.

Estaba calmando su ataque de risas cuando vio ubicados en unas mesas adelante suyo a Shijima y Mu, sonrió feliz de ver que el peli lila se hubiera decidido al fin por invitar a ese hermoso hombre. Kanon se percató de la mirada de su novia y observó en dirección hacia donde la joven miraba. Se sorprendió al ver a ese par juntos y curioso como era, no se iba a quedar con la duda, pues por el rostro de la peli verde, tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

—¡Vaya! Quien diría que esos dos estarían juntos, no me lo imaginaba del señor Shijima—dijo alegre. Milo observó a las personas que habían captado la atención de los dos.

—¿Quiénes son?—preguntó observándolos con detenimiento—.El pelirrojo es apuesto…—se llevó una mano al mentón con gesto pensante—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca estuve con un pelirrojo.

—¡Por favor Milo! Guarda tus historias de cama para ti—dijo Shaina.

—¿Qué? No dije nada… bueno, no importa, no me respondieron.

—Se hospedan en el hotel, el señor Shijima, el pelirrojo—recalcó Kanon—lleva alrededor de un mes, el jovencito apenas unos días, creo una semana.

Milo los observó un momento más antes de que la mesera llegara con los pedidos, después de eso todos se olvidaron de la pareja para enfrascarse en una amena conversación, Kanon no perdía oportunidad para molestar a su ausente hermano, quien había prometido ir y a último momento canceló.

—A riesgo de molestarlos, me debo retirar, mañana tengo una reunión con un paciente que viene de Francia… su hermano parecía ansioso por que lo atendiera, deben estar arribando en estos momentos, pues me llamó antes de que tomaran el avión para ultimar los horarios—habló siempre manteniendo su sonrisa—.Y quiero verme bien para cuando los vea.

Shaina y Kanon se observaron.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó el gemelo, temiendo haber hecho una pregunta idiota, pues enseguida vio la sonrisa perversa de su primo.

—¡Pues si se ve tan sensual a como suena por teléfono!—hizo un movimiento abanicándose con la mano, al tiempo que comenzaba a reír y se marchaba saludándolos con la misma mano.

—Y ese engendro es uno de los mejores médicos del mundo…—Shaina negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

* * *

Dégel no iba a permitir que sus hijos viajaran en un avión repleto de personas, a pesar de que Camus le dijo que había comprado boletos en clase alta, y que pocos viajarían en esa línea, Dégel no arriesgaría la salud de su hijo antes de que vea al especialista. No por nada era una de las personas más ricas en Francia y sin exagerar, de toda Europa. Contrató un chárter privado, mandándolo a desinfectar por completo antes, Shaka saldría de su casa en el auto de la familia e ingresaría inmediatamente al avión, un medico viajaría con ellos para controlar que todo se haga como ordenó y al llegar a Atenas un auto los estaría aguardando para llevarlos al hotel.

El francés mayor había insistido en uno lujoso, pero Camus ya estaba harto de la paranoia de su padre, por lo que se encargó de reservar una habitación en un hotel modesto pero con excelentes recomendaciones, claro pidió encarecidamente que desinfectaran toda la habitación antes de que llegaran.

Había sido traumático, pero ya estaban en la puerta del hotel, a punto de descender del auto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Shaka no había hablado en todo el viaje, y Camus tampoco le había exigido mucho, prefería guardar silencio, sabiendo que su hermano hablaría cuando sintiera que debía hacerlo.

—Es una ciudad hermosa, me encantaría recorrerla.

—Lo haremos, pero primero lo primero, ¿listo?—el rubio asintió.

Ambos descendieron del auto, el chofer se despidió diciendo que estaría ahí a primera hora para recogerlos. Shaka se aferró al brazo de su hermano e ingresaron, era hermoso realmente, y se notaba la calidez del ambiente. Camus se permitió sonreír, había hecho una excelente elección.

Habló con el recepcionista, un hombre serio de cabello y ojos oscuros, que a pesar de su seriedad los recibió cortésmente, acompañándolos hasta la habitación que habían desinfectado previamente para ellos. Era amplia con dos camas de plaza y media, un ventanal enorme daba una excelente vista de la plaza Sintagma y el barrio de Plaka. Shaka se acercó observando las bellas casas y las luces de la noche, a lo lejos incluso pudo divisar la Acrópolis.

—Que bello… Atenas…

Shaka supo que ese lugar sería mágico, pues irradiaba una energía que le transmitía calor y confianza.

Algo así como una energía dorada…

* * *

Caminaban a paso lento, mientras contemplaban la bella noche. No querían admitirlo abiertamente pero habían pasado una excelente noche en compañía mutua, pero ese extraño sentimiento golpeando en sus pechos también los asustaba y por eso volvían a estar en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir para romper esa incomoda sensación. Llegaron hasta la puerta del hotel, deteniéndose un momento.

Para Mu ese suponía el final de la velada.

—La pasé realmente bien, gracias por aceptar mi invitación… bueno, al final fuiste tú quien me invitó a mí, ya que pagaste la cena—dijo apenado.

Desvió la vista un momento, evitando encontrar los ojos de ese hombre, pero no pudo evitar lo que sintió después.

Los labios eran tan suaves que se dejó arrastrar sin mucha resistencia a la embriaguez de su sabor. Shijima lo sujetó de la cintura evitando así que huyera e intensificó el beso.

Desde la ventana de una habitación del hotel, Shaka contempló absorto ese beso.

* * *

**¡Oh oh oh! XD ¿Y no era un Mu x Shaka? Jajajaja! No desesperen que el rubio ya entró en escena... pero mientras... a disfrutar del pelirrojo ;)**

**Quiero aclarar que el hecho de que Camus sea pelirrojo no tiene nada que ver con Shijima y su familia... es sólo que me gusta Camus pelirrojo (Me sentí como Homero aclarando lo del policía y la prostituta XD)**

**Bueno, sin más será hasta el próximo capítulo, no sé cuando actualizaré, pero espero que pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! ^^ Pude hacer un lugarcito en mi domingo para poder publicar el capítulo y no dejarlas abandonadas XD**

**Quiero agradecer a Ina-Stardust R, PrincessVirgo, Danabel 94, Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley y zukilove por sus comentarios, de verdad que me animan muchísimo.**

**Espero y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Camus había bajado a lobby del hotel para comunicarse con su padre, por alguna razón la recepción de la señal en la habitación no era buena, y estaba seguro que si no le informaba a Dégel que habían llegado sanos y salvos, al hombre le daría un infarto.

Antes siquiera de poder marcar el número, sintió como algo chocaba con él, acción que le valió soltar su teléfono que cayó al suelo. Aturdido vio desaparecer escaleras arriba una cascada de cabellos lilas.

—Vaya, pero que cortés—ironizó, mientras se volvía para recoger su accidentado teléfono. Justo en ese momento un hombre se agachaba para recogerlo y entregándoselo.—Muchas gra…

El hombre levantó una ceja confundido al repentino mutismo del joven. El rostro de Camus palideció de inmediato y sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que pareciese, se saldrían de sus cuencas. Jamás en su vida había dado tales muestras de turbación, pero es que ese sujeto…

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?—preguntó en griego. Camus no tuvo problemas en entenderlo, ya que conocía varios idiomas—¿Señor?

Camus sacudió su cabeza espantando la conmoción de su rostro. Tomó su teléfono observándolo con inusitada curiosidad, luego volvió su vista al hombre que seguía con una expresión confusa.

—Si, disculpe, muchas gracias—dijo moviendo el teléfono en su mano con nerviosismo. El sujeto hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza y marchó con parsimonia escaleras arriba.

La mirada escarlata del francés lo siguió incluso permaneció estática en la escalera a pesar de que el misterioso hombre ya había desaparecido. Sus ojos, sus facciones… incluso su porte eran tan parecidos a su hermano que le produjo escalofríos. Lo único que lo diferenciaba eran los cabellos particularmente rojos como los de él. Característica llamativa y que pensó jamás encontrar en otra persona.

¿Qué posibilidades había? A decir verdad no sabía nada de la familia biológica de su hermano. Recordaba habérselo preguntado a sus padres, quienes nerviosos sólo se limitaron a decir que la adopción fue en un orfanato, y que todo había sido legal, que no conocían a sus padres biológicos. Aquello nunca había terminado de cerrarle, pero tampoco quiso indagar más… si sus _padres_ lo habían abandonado, de nada valía investigar el porqué.

Sacando esos raros pensamientos se dispuso a llamar a su padre.

* * *

¿Qué tan mal le haría salir a conocer un poco del lugar?

Shaka se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que adornaban la habitación. No era que él jamás había salido de su casa, pero podía contar con los dedos de su mano, las veces que había podido convencer a sus padres – con ayuda de Camus – de permitirle salir a recorrer un poco las calles y plazas, admiración de la bella Normandía, donde viven. Sólo serían unos pasos por el pasillo, tal vez vería a personas, y con suerte, ninguna se asustaría de su barbijo. Así que decidido se incorporó del sillón con rumbo a la puerta. Abrió la misma y salió de la habitación dando unos pasos en solitario, el lugar estaba iluminado con bellas _arañas_ que colgaban del techo, giró su cabeza en ambas direcciones esperando encontrar a alguien. Ni un alma transitaba por ahí. Era de esperarse debido a la hora y se sintió tonto al pensar que encontraría con quien conversar.

Los ruidos de pasos en la escalera lo alertó e inconscientemente se tensó, pensó en volver a su habitación, pero también podría tratarse de Camus. Sonrió, seguramente si era su hermano se llevaría una gran reprenda.

Pero quien apareció no era Camus. Sino alguien totalmente distinto. Shaka abrió sus ojos al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro del muchacho que caminaba con pesadumbres en los pasillos sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

Mu levantó la vista algo desencajada para clavarla en las claras pupilas del hombre que estaba frente suyo. Sin saber por qué se sobrecogió al verlo con el barbijo puesto. Pero más al observarlo con detenimiento… no podía ser él ¿o si?

—¿Asmita?—preguntó temeroso.

—Disculpe usted, me confunde con alguien más—dijo con la voz algo apagada por el barbijo. Había hablado en un exquisito francés.

—¡Oh!—por suerte Mu tenía conocimientos en el idioma.

Guardó silencio mientras sus ojos eran atados con una fuerza magnética a las pupilas de ese joven, que a juzgar más detalladamente, debía tener su edad o tal vez menos. Sus ojos sin dudas eran un portal cristalino. Mu se sintió invadido e inseguro de decir o hacer algo, y es que era tan parecido que lo aturdía.

¿Qué tenía el destino con él y aquellos hombres?

—¡Shaka! ¿Qué haces ahí, vuelve a la habitación?

Escuchó a otro hombre gritar algo alarmado, e inmediatamente el joven rubio corrió dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Mu giró para ver algo molesto al sujeto que había gritado de esa manera. No tenía derecho a tratar así al muchacho.

—Creo que fue un poco duro—dijo con el ceño fruncido encarando la perturbadora mirada rubí de Camus, quien sostuvo el duelo de miradas con frialdad. Tanta que Mu terminó por rendirse y desviar su rostro, mordiendo ligeramente su labio—.Disculpa si incordie a tu novio, o a ti.

—¿Novio?—Camus abrió sus ojos sorprendido por tan absurda conclusión, que no se parecieran no significaba que fueran novios precisamente—.Él es mi hermano, no sé por qué ha hecho tan ridícula suposición.

Mu se ruborizó con fuerza, pidiendo que la tierra se lo tragase ahí mismo.

—¡Oh por Dios! Disculpa, es qué…

—Descuida, no es para que te pongas así—Camus caminó rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de abrirla se dirigió a Mu una vez más—Y no fui duro con él, sólo lo protejo.

No dijo nada más e ingresó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mu suspiró con fuerza antes de continuar su camino hasta su propia habitación, donde ni bien ingresó se hecho a la cama, recogiéndose en ella como un ovillo.

La noche había sido demasiado perfecta para que terminara así de mal…se sintió un estúpido al corresponder el beso.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, la sensación aun perduraba, había sido tan placentero. Tal y como se lo había imaginado todo este tiempo… su primer beso.

Los ojos celestes cristalinos del rubio en el pasillo se apoderaron de su mente. Eran tan atrayentes, tan serenos y profundos, como un lago donde te sumerges sin hallar el fondo jamás. Eran del mismo color de Shijima. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino el hecho que era parecido – por no decir idéntico – a Asmita, el hombre del andén.

_Shaka._

Así lo llamó su hermano cuando le gritó «sólo lo protejo» le había dicho, y el rostro cubierto por una mascarilla de tela le dieron una idea de que el joven podía estar muy enfermo. Sintió dolor y pena por él. Era demasiado joven y hermoso como para sufrir algo grave.

Suspiró una vez más antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño lo abrace. Los ojos de Shaka y el beso de Shijima fueron sus últimos pensamientos.

_Había apretado la cintura con fuerza e intentado profundizar más el beso, pero la demanda de aire le obligó a separarse del tiritante cuerpo del menor. Ese sonrojo imperante en su rostro y el estremecimiento de sus labios le conferían una ternura que jamás había sentido._

_—__¿Por…? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—preguntó Mu entrecortadamente, aun con sus ojos cerrados._

_—__¿No era acaso éste el fin de la cita?—dijo casi con arrogancia, produciendo que Mu abriera sus ojos y lo observara con desconcierto—.Yo pagué la cena, merecía algo en recompensa—sonrió de lado con sonra._

_Mu se estremeció y removió de su abrazo para observarlo con furia._

_—__La única intención que tenía era la de disculparme por mi comportamiento._

_—__Entonces… disculpa aceptada—dijo mientras volvía a arrinconar a Mu entre su cuerpo y la pared, pero el peli lila se zafó de un empujón._

_—__Eres un cerdo—dijo con rabia y salir corriendo hacia su habitación. Shijima sólo lo dejó ir mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia el interior del hotel._

Estaba echado sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su nuca, con la vista fija al techo.

—Tal ve fui muy duro con él…—susurró.

No le dio mayor importancia al asunto, se recostó de lado para disponerse a dormir. Luego pensaría en una disculpa que le permita volver a probar esos labios.

* * *

—¿En qué estabas pensando Shaka?—cuestionó su hermano una vez dentro. El rubio se limitaba a observar la calle por el ventanal.

—Discúlpame, sentí curiosidad y decidí recorrer un poco, no te preocupes Camus, apenas y había entablado palabras con ese tipo… no moriré por eso—dijo algo melancólico.

Camus suspiró con fuerza, acortando la distancia entre ellos y abrazándolo por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su hermano. Ese contacto también era peligroso, pero era el único "descuido" que se permitía el pelirrojo para con su hermano.

—Sé que no lo harás—dijo deshaciendo el contacto—, pero debemos tener precaución, al menos hasta que veamos al doctor. Ahora es mejor que nos acostemos, la cita con el Doctor Caristeas es muy temprano y me costó mucho dar con él, no podemos desaprovechar.

Shaka se giró para abrazarlo un momento.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí Camus, eres el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener, lo que más quiero es poder curarme para que tú también comiences a vivir.

—No digas tonterías, que yo soy feliz así…

—Lo sé, eres un antisocial del demonio—sonrieron para luego acostarse cada uno en una cama.

Temprano en la mañana Camus había pedido el desayuno en la habitación. Ambos ya estaban arreglados para su cita con el medico. Shaka tomaba un zumo de naranja y comía unas tostadas untada con mermelada, pero Camus apenas y había probado bocado, se sentía tenso, nervioso.

—Recuerda que soy yo al que le harán las pruebas—dijo sonriendo el rubio—deja de estar tan nervioso.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Unos momentos después ambos bajaban la escalera. Kanon estaba en recepción y observó curioso al par, claro que él no se encontraba ayer de turno cuando llegaron. El chofer ya aguardaba fuera del auto, así que sin mucho preámbulo ambos se dirigieron a él.

Shijima también había decidido levantarse temprano ese día, había conseguido después de mucho tiempo información del orfanato donde él estuvo hasta ser adoptado. Tenía la esperanza de que supieran el paradero de la familia que se había llevado a su hermano.

Shijima se hallaba en Grecia por que en una de las investigaciones, unos directores corruptos del hogar de niños, le habían dicho que la familia que tenía a su hermano radicaba en Atenas desde hacía varios años.

Esa información para su pesar, había sido falsa. Pero a pesar del golpe duro no se movió de la capital griega, todavía le faltaba la información de la mujer del hombre que por aquellos años era presidente del orfanato. Habían sido ellos, los que se mudaron a Grecia, la información se había tergiversado dejando a Shijima una vez más sin nada.

Cada vez que sentía que estaba cerca de hallarlo, lo engañaban dándole falsos testimonios. Era una decepción tras otra, pero él no se rendiría nunca. Costara lo que le costara, lo encontraría. Hallaría a su hermano.

Los laberintos del destino estaban a punto de desaparecer. Aunque nadie sabía que la sangre había llamado a la sangre. Aún.

Descendió de las escaleras, saludando cordialmente a Kanon, se dirigía al comedor del hotel donde tomaría un desayuno simple antes de partir, pero algo llamó su atención. Shijima abrió sus ojos alarmado al observar al pelirrojo de la noche anterior entrando a un auto con un joven rubio… tan rubio como el hombre de las fotos, de su padre.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a Kanon que lo observó atónito, jamás se hubiera esperado semejante reacción del calmado hombre.

—¡Espera!—gritó a todo pulmón, pero el auto ya se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que lo escucharan.

Ingresó con prisa de nuevo al hotel hasta ver a Kanon que seguía observándolo pasmoso.

—¿Sabes quiénes eran ellos?—preguntó agitado. Kanon parpadeó unos instantes antes de virar su mirada hacia la entrada del hotel.

—No—respondió con algo de culpa por el estado penoso del pelirrojo—.Llegaron anoche, déjame buscar el registro.

No era algo que se estuviera permitido en el lugar, dar información sobre los huéspedes, pero al ver como se encontraba el hindú, Kanon no dudó en ayudar, parecía que esa información era de vida o muerte.

—Gracias—dijo Shijima algo más calmado.

—La reserva esta hecha a nombre de Camus Lefebvre.

—Lefebvre… Gracias señor Argyropoulos, y disculpe mi descortesía de hace unos momentos.

Kanon asintió repetidas veces mientras veía como el pelirrojo salía del hotel a pasos decididos. Ahora tenía que investigar a ese tal Camus…

* * *

El consultorio del doctor Milo Caristeas estaba ubicado en un imponente complejo médico, donde se hallaban los más importantes en cada especialidad, su oficina se encontraba en el piso ocho, un conserje los guió en el ascensor. Al ingresar a la sala, una joven rubia se hallaba detrás de un escritorio con ordenador y varios teléfonos que sonaban a cada instante, justamente la joven hizo un movimiento a los dos recién llegados de que se ubicaran en los sillones, mientras ella terminaba la llamada.

—De acuerdo le haré un lugar, pero tendrá que venir más temprano, de lo contrario perderá el turno, hasta luego—colgó y se dirigió con una sonrisa a los presentes—.Disculpa haberles hecho esperar, como veran los teléfonos no dejan de sonar. Mi nombre es June, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?—Shaka y Camus se ruborizaron al ver la bella sonrisa de la joven.

—Muchas gracias, tenemos turno con el Doctor Caristeas, soy Camus Lefebvre, hablé con él personalmente hace unos días para acordar la fecha y horario.

—¡Oh, claro! El doctor estaba ansioso por recibirlos—Camus arqueó una ceja algo sorprendido por lo dicho por la joven—.Por favor acompáñenme, el doctor llegará en unos momentos más.

Los hermanos siguieron a la joven al interior del consultorio de Milo y les indicó que se ubicaran en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio. Luego se marchó dejando solos a los dos franceses.

—Que amable chica—dijo Shaka para romper el silencio.

—Sí—se limitó a decir Camus.

Tampoco le dio tiempo a más, pues la puerta se abrió en ese momento, donde Milo ingresó.

—Buenos días señor Lefebvre, es un placer conocerlo al fin—dijo un distraído griego que venia leyendo unos informes y no había levantado la vista.

—El gusto es mío Doctor Caristeas, gracias por atender a mi hermano.

Camus extendió su mano para estrecharla con el joven ¡y precioso! Medico. Milo sonrió antes de dejar la carpeta sobre el escritorio y levantar la vista sólo para abrir sus ojos y su boca en un gesto poco profesional y que hizo ruborizar furiosamente al francés de rojos cabellos.

Shaka arqueó sus cejas algo confundido por el accionar tanto del medico como de su hermano.

—Es un placer—dijo Milo un tanto recuperado de la emoción y sonriendo abiertamente.

* * *

**¿Y, qué les pareció? No hay mucha acción romántica todavía ¡paciencia! Que al menos ya se conocieron XD**

**Mu no apareció mucho en este capítulo, pero ya volverá, no por nada es uno de los principales.**

**Será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado ^^ **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**_Bihar, India. Veinte años atrás._**

No hacía falta ser demasiado observador para entender el porqué del odio – envidia – de la población. Bastaba con sólo mirar su grácil cabello rojo ¡ROJO! Como las llamas del infierno, y a su lado… el rubio hijo de Dios.

Asmita Radhav pretendía llevar una vida tranquila en las fértiles tierras de un pueblo perdido a las orillas del Río Ganges. Los aldeanos cultivaban en dichas tierras, armaban tiendas donde comercializaban sus productos naturales, raros y regionales. Las mujeres se encargaban de las tareas del hogar. Y de vez en cuando, se efectuaban arreglos beneficiosos para una u otra familia, uniendo en matrimonio a sus hijos.

Asmita había arribado al olvidado pueblo cuando mediaba los veinte años y ya contaba con una mujer y un pequeño de dos años. Si bien, como en las grandes ciudades de donde pretendían huir, el pueblo tampoco los recibió con buenos ojos, pudieron hacerse de unas tierras y cultivar sus propios alimentos, nadie comercializaría con ellos. Los rumores de desgracias hacían de la familia Radhav un misterio. Los ancianos de la aldea acostumbraban a _soltar la lengua_, lanzando injurias, mismas que acarreaban la deshonra de Asmita y su pequeña familia. Se decía que habían sido enviados por Dioses malignos…

¿Cómo iba a saber el joven, que la desgracia si se cerniría sobre ellos?

Él lo tenía todo, una hermosa esposa, huérfana como él, llamada Indara. Ambos habían huido de la casa donde trabajaban siendo esclavos desde niños. Se casaron contando con dieciocho años y un año después nacería Shijima Radhav, su primer hijo. Sí. Asmita lo tenía todo.

¿Cómo cambian las circunstancias en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo transforma un hombre su bondad en hielo?

Indara lloró el día que la anciana que vivía cerca de su casa – única persona que la ayudaba – le advirtió que estaba embarazada. Su segundo hijo. Asmita también lloró al enterarse, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ¿o sí?

Tal vez todavía tenía oportunidad… pero le costaría caro. Demasiado.

* * *

**_Actualidad._**

Hacía alrededor de una hora que había despertado, pero no tenía intenciones de abandonar la cama aún. O tal vez no tenía ánimos, había pasado una noche infernal entre los recuerdos y la burla. Porque sí, se sentía burlado, usado y humillado.

_«Eso te lo tienes merecido por confiar en los demás»_

Claro que había confiado. Shijima a pesar de no ser tan mayor, si apenas lo superaba por cuatro años, le parecía un hombre atento, dedicado y leal. Nunca se imaginó que fuera… tan canalla.

Su rostro se ensombreció nuevamente. Le gustaba, porque negarlo. Le había atraído la cortesía y elegancia del pelirrojo, más allá del increíble atractivo.

No era más que un niño mimado. Un niño rico que obtenía todo cuanto quisiese… pero Mu no estaba en planes de ser un objeto más para el _ingles_ ¡Claro que no!

—Faltaba más—resopló—y yo aquí de estúpido lamentándome por un patán.

No dudó en levantar las sabanas y salir de la cama, se daría una ducha, desayunaría y saldría a recorrer todo lo que aún no había visto de Atenas. Shijima no estropearía sus planes… y si no lo dejaba entrar en su corazón, no había porqué temer.

Ilusiones de juventud…

Se observó en el espejo luego del reparador baño, había escogido unos jeans náuticos de color celeste y un suéter blanco. Las ojeras levemente oscuras que surcaban debajo de sus ojos aun no desaparecían, pero no importaba, por lo demás se sentía bien, ya repuesto de su primer desaire amoroso. Si es que se le puede llamar así a un simple beso.

Chasqueó la lengua malhumorado al darse cuenta de su sonrojo, producto del recuerdo del apasionado beso, espantó los recuerdos y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al comedor del hotel, se ubicó en una mesa algo apartada, mientras ordenaba su desayuno al mozo. Shaina no tardó en unírsele, estaba ansiosa por saber cómo había terminado la noche.

—Buen día Mu—saludó con su escueta sonrisa.

—¡Shaina! Buen día—dijo sonriente—¿Gustas acompañarme?

—Gracias, en cuanto te vi, vine corriendo y es que ¡Cuéntame Mu! ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Te vi en el restaurante anoche, Kanon, Milo y yo cenamos ahí—volvió a sonreír algo ansiosa.

—¿Milo?—preguntó confundido.

—Oh si, el primo de Kanon, no le des importancia ¡vamos cuéntame!—vio como el peli lila desviaba su rostro algo consternado y su mirada se tornó triste—¿Qué sucede?

—Pasé una noche agradable en el restaurante, Shijima además de apuesto es muy inteligente…

—Entonces porqué llevas esa cara de amargura ¡acaso se propasó contigo!—casi gritó alarmada.

—¡No! Bueno… me besó y yo correspondí—el carmesí producto del bochorno se intensificó—Pero luego él… simplemente es un idiota, dijo que lo hizo porque pensó que _esa_ había sido mi intención al invitarlo.

Bajó su mirada al plato de frutas que justo habían traído junto a una taza de café y un tazón de yogurt griego. Aguardó unos instantes en silencio, le avergonzaba no saber como actuar en ocasiones como esas.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Y yo que pensaba que era un hombre correcto—la mirada verdosa de la mujer se afligió, mientras tomaba las manos de Mu—.Discúlpame Mu, creo que cometí un error en insistirte para que lo invitaras—Mu le sonrió al tiempo que hacía un gesto de negación.

—No te disculpes, creo que ambos nos dejamos engañar por su bonito rostro.

—¡Ah, pero así quería atraparlos!—Kanon había llegado donde estaban con una sonrisa socarrona, la cual cambió por una carcajada al ver que Mu quitaba sus manos de la de su novia y se sonrojaba furiosamente—.Ya cálmate Mu, sólo bromeaba—dijo mientras se ubicaba en la mesa—Sucedió algo extraño ésta mañana.

Shaina y Mu se observaron y luego volvieron la vista al griego.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó su novia, curiosa como nadie.

—¿Recuerdas a los huéspedes que llegaron ayer en la noche?

—Lefebvre—recordó la peli verde—.Tomé su reserva hace una semana, creo que Shura los atendió cuando llegaron, no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlos personalmente.

—Pues han salido temprano en la mañana, pero eso no es lo curioso, sino que el señor Shijima—Mu se tensó al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo—, salió corriendo tras ellos en cuanto los vio, no llegó a alcanzarlos y me pidió el nombre, luego salió como alma que lleva el diablo, parecía desencajado, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así.

—Vaya, es muy extraño, ¿no lo crees así Mu?

—Tal vez los conozca—dijo sin mucho interés en el asunto.

—Uno era pellirrojo como él, el otro rubio, pero no eran más que niños, tal vez tendrían tu edad Mu…

Pelirrojo y rubio… eran con quienes se había cruzado en el pasillo después de su cita. Recordó los ojos celestes del rubio Shaka. Así se llamaba ¿Los conocería Shijima?

* * *

Shaka observó curioso por demás las actitudes de su hermano. Nunca en lo que llevaban de vida, lo había visto sonrojarse así ante alguien, tampoco lo había visto tartamudear o sudar. Camus era más bien austero a la hora de expresarse, no por nada le decían que parecía un tozo de hielo.

—En cuanto leí tu caso, me interesé al instante, debo de confesar que jamás había visto algo parecido—el medico le hablaba a él, sí, pero miraba a Camus con insistencia—.Tu hermano tuvo la amabilidad de enviarme previamente tu historial clínico, pero hay algo que me llama la atención, en tu condición los análisis de rutina para monitorear tu estado, deben hacerse con un mínimo de tres meses entre cada estudio—Milo sorbió un poco de agua antes de continuar—pero aquí, el último data de hace casi un año ¿Falta alguno?

—No—dijo Shaka con la voz apagada detrás del barbijo—.Realmente mis últimos estudios fueron hace un año. A decir verdad luego del fallecimiento de nuestra madre, mi padre estuvo muy depresivo y temeroso de que algo me sucediera, tal vez obró mal, pero no tuvo malas intenciones, sólo protegerme, y es por eso que prácticamente me prohibió salir de la casa.

Milo arqueó sus cejas y frunció ligeramente el ceño, claro que había sido una imprudencia, pero no lo diría, al menos por ahora, lo importante era realizarle cuanto antes estudios y análisis completos, luego ya tendría tiempo de reprochar las acciones del hombre.

—En ese caso, es esencial realizarlos cuanto antes, quiero tener ideas claras de tu organismo antes de actuar. Por cierto, puedes retirarte el barbijo aquí, contamos con un sistema de purificación de aire continuo—dijo señalando un pequeño aparato incrustado en la pared—al trabajar con pacientes inmunológicamente deficientes, es importante—sonrió volviendo la mirada al pelirrojo.

Camus, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, volvió a la seria mirada, mientras observaba como Shaka se retiraba el barbijo y suspiraba aliviado.

—¿Cuándo comenzaría con los análisis?—preguntó el francés de ojos rojos.

—Creo que si no tiene inconvenientes, ahora mismo—Camus y Shaka asintieron—entonces déjenme llamar a mi ayudante, él te preparara Shaka.

No tardó en aparecer un hombre castaño y con rostro pícaro, quien le sonrió al rubio de forma coqueta mientas se lo llevaba para prepararlo.

Gloria para Milo, que tendría al menos unos minutos a solas con el bellísimo pelirrojo.

—Descuida, serán sólo los exámenes de rutina, por ahora con eso me es suficiente—habló rompiendo el silencio al percatarse de la mirada de Camus.

—Lo sé, hemos pasado muchas veces por esto…

—Eres un buen hermano, ¿se llevan muchos años?—preguntó al azar—Porque no lo parece.

—En realidad… no, para cualquiera que lo ve de afuera, somos mellizos.

Milo abrió sus ojos asombrado y algo alarmado. Eso quería decir que Camus también tenía dieciocho años ¡vaya su suerte! Contaba con que el francés tuviera al menos veinte, así no se sentía tan mal cortejarlo. A sus veintiocho años, la diferencia se notaba.

—Así que también tienes dieciocho, vaya—dijo algo apesadumbrado, Camus levantó una de sus cejas curioso por la actitud del medico—.Y… ¿Cómo es Paris?—preguntó cambiando completamente de tema, confundiendo aun más al pelirrojo—Digo, nunca he estado en Francia, pero dicen que es una bella ciudad.

—Lo es, pero no vivimos allí, sino en Normandía.

¡Claro! Lo había leído en los papeles. Un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, se sentía algo tonto, Camus observó de reojo las reacciones del doctor, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Si que era endemoniadamente apuesto.

—Normando… ¿vikingos?—Camus sonrió.

—Celtas.

—¡Vaya! Mi intuición me ha abandonado por completo el día de hoy—y luego sonrió ampliamente—.Pero ya sabes lo que dicen… el amor altera la percepción.

Le guiñó el ojo provocando esta vez un sonrojo descomunal por parte del menor. Milo sonrió encantado antes de ser llamado por su asistente. El rubio hizo un gesto con su cabeza y luego se disculpó con Camus por retirarse. El francés no dijo nada mientras veía la cabellera del medico mecerse al compás de su andar. Suspiró.

—Contrólate Camus que tú no eres así—se dijo a sí mismo.

Toda su vida había mantenido cierto distanciamiento con las personas y los sentimientos – aun con Hilda – y no iba a venir un hombre que apenas y lo conocía a desestabilizar toda una vida de calma ¿o si?

* * *

Contar con las facilidades que otorga el dinero, en esos momentos era una bendición. En media mañana había hecho algunas llamadas y para ese momento ya contaba con información sobre Camus Lefebvre. Ciertamente no era mucha, más que su edad y procedencia, además de que era uno de los herederos de un millonario vinicultor. Su madre había fallecido hacía un año y tenía un hermano _mellizo_.

—¿Podría ser…?

Según tenía entendido, los mellizos no precisamente debían parecerse. Ya había averiguado que Camus era el pelirrojo. Suspiró haciendo acopio de toda su memoria, trató de recordar algo con respecto a su hermano, pero a su mente sólo llegaban recuerdos confusos, de un bebé envuelto en mantas que él no alcanzó a ver, pues estaba más concentrado en correr y seguirle el paso a su padre.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo como aquella vez, el miedo y la confusión.

_«Mamá, mamá ¡¿Dónde está mamá?!»_

Shijima abrió sus ojos de golpe. Sintió la garganta seca y las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Aquel recuerdo fue tan vivido que sintió escalofríos ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué huían?

Una casa, una casa grande con una inmensa cruz encima: el orfanato donde estuvo antes de ser adoptado. Su padre lo había dejado allí prometiéndole que regresaría. Se fue con el bebé en brazos y jamás regresó…

Shijima se dio cuenta que lloraba, que la angustia había aparecido tan de golpe que ahogaba. Apretaba su garganta como manos invisibles que le cortaban la respiración. Se abrazó a sí mismo en un vano intento por serenarse. Nunca llegó a ser feliz después de eso, aun a pesar de que sus padres se desvivieron en entregarle amor y cuidados, que lo trataron como un príncipe y le dejaron todo lo que poseían. Los amaba, claro que los amaba, pero nunca fue feliz porque su verdadero padre lo abandonó, sin ninguna explicación, privándole de saber de su madre y su hermano. Ahora que el recuerdo había aflorado en su mente, sabía bien que nunca llegó a ver el rostro siquiera de su hermano… se sentía tan perdido.

—¿Te hallaré algún día…? ¿Estarán vivos?

El cabello del rubio era exactamente como el de su padre, como lo recordaba. Pero el pelirrojo… ¿será él?

—Camus…—susurró—debo verte, debo comprobar por mí mismo que eres tú, que eres mi hermano que he buscado incansablemente.

El destino estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas, encerrando así en sus dominios al pasado y el presente. Y sus protagonistas, deberían hallar cómo salir, sin herir, sin dañar…sin morir.

* * *

—Esto si que es una sorpresa—dijo Milo asombrado leyendo los resultados de los análisis, ante la expectante y temerosa mirada de los hermanos—.Ciertamente tus glóbulos blancos son escasos, pero a pesar de todo, los resultados son mejor de lo que podría haberme imaginado para alguien en tu condición.

—¿Cómo es eso doctor?—preguntó Camus entre asombrado y aliviado.

—Bueno, alguien que ha padecido leucemia, no cuenta con buen conteo de plaquetas y en contrario, como ya deben saber, la producción de leucocitos son excesivas además de defectuosos… en ti Shaka, los tratamientos y operaciones han logrado contrarrestar la enfermedad pero en consecuencia, terminaste con una inmunidad débil… lo que te ha mantenido con vida son las radioterapias de niño y las transfusiones de plaquetas… fuiste operado de un trasplante de medula—Shaka asintió aunque sabía que fue más una afirmación que una pregunta—, me imagino que tú fuiste el donante, ¿verdad?—ésta vez su atención fue hacia Camus y su asombro al verlo negar—.Ya veo, aunque suele suceder que aun en grandes familias, ninguno sea compatible.

Shaka observó a Camus, el ceño del pelirrojo se frunció visiblemente consternado ante la curiosa mirada del doctor, pero luego lo vio asentir. Para tener la posibilidad de un tratamiento efectivo, no debían omitir ningún detalle y eso lo sabían, aunque a Camus le molestara.

—Esa opción queda nula—habló el rubio—, si tiene en cuenta de que soy adoptado.

—¡Oh!—Milo trató de ocultar su asombro—ya decía yo que no eran muy parecidos para ser mellizos—bromeó con una sonrisa, misma que contagió a Shaka, no así a Camus.

—Los mellizos pueden o no parecerse—dijo el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no quise ofenderte… Shaka—Milo volvió a la seriedad que ameritaba el asunto—, es probable que tú, a pesar de lo que te han dicho toda tu vida, no seas un paciente terminal… por lo que he podido vislumbrar, los médicos en Francia sólo se han encargado de mantenerte con vida, pero no se molestaron en buscar una solución a tu enfermedad, dijeron que no tenía cura y te mantenían a base de transfusiones y aislamiento, pero… lo que quiero decir es que el hecho de que tus glóbulos blancos funcionan correctamente, a pesar de la escases, que ninguno presente deficiencia es la luz que necesitamos… tú no padeces una enfermedad irreversible y me encargaré de ponerle un fin.

Milo sonrió con convicción al tiempo que Shaka abría sus ojos y Camus apretaba sus puños. Él lo sabía, su hermano sobreviviría…

—Sería un sueño poder ponerle fin a todo esto, que mi padre y mi hermano ya no se preocupen por mí.

—Shaka…—Camus tomó su mano, gesto que enterneció a Milo.

—Ve y pasa el día recorriendo las plazas, verás que llegado la noche te sentirás mejor, no tengas miedo Shaka, ni tú tampoco Camus.

—Gracias doctor Caristeas—sonrió francamente Camus mientras extendía su mano que el rubio no dudó en estrechar más de la cuenta.

—Milo, por favor, sólo llámame Milo.

* * *

Ya mejor recuperado del chasco de su cita, Mu disfrutó del agradable calor que el sol sobre Grecia le regalaba. Había ido a una excursión guiada en el Partenón de Atenea Nike, maravillado por las ruinas de la soberana Diosa. Para el mediodía ya estaba de regreso, aun no se decidía si almorzar en el hotel o en algún comedor de la zona, aunque esa idea le agradaba más.

Estaba a punto de ingresar a un restaurante modesto cuando sentados en la plaza frente al monumento del soldado anónimo divisó a Shaka y su hermano pelirrojo. Dudó, pero luego decidió acercarse y saludar, después de todo, no había sido muy amable la noche anterior (ni Camus tampoco).

—Cálmate Camus, si tanto te preocupas, regresemos al hotel no me importa, creo que ya tuvimos bastantes emociones el día de hoy—Shaka a decir verdad estaba un tanto cansado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Sonrió para si, por más que tratase de disimularlo y negarlo, Camus era exactamente igual a su padre, en el fondo el pelirrojo no podía estar tranquilo si él no estaba en una habitación, como si el refugio de cuatro paredes le diera cierta inmunidad.

—Podemos comer algo en el comedor del hotel antes de descansar…

Shaka iba a decir algo pero calló al ver acercarse al joven de cabellos lilas que había visto en el hotel. No podía confundirse ya que el muchacho había llamado poderosamente su atención.

—Hola—saludó Mu ante la atenta mirada del rubio y la no muy amistosa de Camus—.Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, me llamo Mu—sonrió y por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su conocimiento, Shaka sonrió en respuesta.

—Hola Mu, soy Shaka, y mi hermano "el ogro" es Camus—dijo sonriendo mientras Camus bufaba. Mu también sonrió—Ya íbamos de regreso al hotel.

—Justamente estaba regresando cuando los vi—dijo. Después de todo, ya no le parecía tan mala idea volver al hotel.

—Entonces, vamos juntos—propuso el rubio.

—Vamos…—sonrió.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Ya sabemos algo más del pasado de los virgos, aunque todavía falta develar cómo es que terminaron cada uno por distintos puntos del globo.**

**Quisiera pedir disculpas por el hecho de utilizar un tema tan delicado para la enfermedad de Shaka, no quiero herir sensibilidades u ofender con ello. No es ni remotamente mi intención, y también que los hechos que narro son casi ficticios y exagerados, no sé mucho de medicina (mi área de especialidad es la contable... muy lejos de la medicina) He leído un poco por Internet, y lo demás es meramente mi invención, por ello vuelvo a repetir, pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien con ésto. Sinceramente espero que no.**

**Ya en los próximos capítulos comenzara la acción, Shijima no se quedará quieto ahora que tiene tan cerca la verdad y Asmita tomara un rol más trascendente... ¡Y el romance comenzará intensamente y a montones! XD**

**Esperoque hayan disfrutado de la lectura, será hasta la próxima, gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Me he sentido terrible al no poder actualizar éste fic más seguido. Los tiempos se me han acortado y se me hacía imposible siquiera terminar el capítulo, pero me he dado unas horas de descanso para poder hacerlo, en verdad que pido disculpas, es una fea costumbre.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, y escrito esperando la continuación. Aceptó todas las sugerencias y opiniones que tienen con respecto a la historia. Si bien es cierto que los personajes están algo OoC, espero poder darme al reto de evolucionar sus personalidades hasta las que todos conocemos y queremos.**

**Espero disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

—Así que… Camus Lefebvre… no es por desalentarte, pero aquí dice que tiene un hermano mellizo ¿Por qué crees que es tu hermano?

Shijima suspiró. Estaba claro que esa información tiraba a la basura toda suposición, pero había algo en él, que lo hacía sentir extraño.

—No sé si lo sea—confesó finalmente. El joven de mirada esmeralda y castaños cabellos lo observó confundido y sorprendido.—Lo he visto, ya me lo he cruzado en el hotel.

—No entiendo Shijima, porqué si estás seguro de que no es tu hermano, te interesa tanto.

El pelirrojo observó a su amigo de toda la vida. Sísifo era griego de nacimiento, pero había vivido muchos años en Inglaterra, donde compartió su infancia y adolescencia con el hindú. Volvió a suspirar mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que compartían en un bar junto al paseo marítimo.

—No lo sé muy bien, esa noche, cuando me observó, sentí como si se había sorprendido de algo, parecía hasta asustado, traté de no darle importancia pero… sentí una extraña conexión—vio cómo su amigo enarcaba una ceja algo escéptico—, suena absurdo, pero su mirada me causó mucha impresión.

—¿Y qué hay de su mellizo?—Sísifo trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Muchas veces lo vio ilusionarse con jóvenes que tenían características suyas o de sus padres, pero luego terminaba por desmoronarse al comprobar que ninguno de ellos era su hermano. Temía por la salud de Shijima, desde que lo conocía, el pelirrojo había sido una persona centrada, muchas veces seria e indiferente hacia los demás, pero con un gran sentido honorable y amable. Si bien el joven de descendencia hinduista no era de muchas palabras, siempre había tenido las justas y certeras.

Ahora que lo observaba, parecía estar perdiendo cada vez un poco más, aquello que lo hacía único, dejándose sumir por la amargura y la soledad.

—No lo he visto, pero si es la persona que lo acompañaba esa mañana, ese niño tenía el cabello rubio y largo como mi padre… Sísifo, ¿puede ser posible que en realidad en vez de un solo hermano, haya tenido dos?

El castaño no respondió de inmediato, no es que desacreditara su pensamiento, al fin y al cabo, lo único que tenía Shijima de prueba era una foto de él y sus padres, con su madre embarazada, pero si su búsqueda resultaba en otro fracaso, su amigo no lo soportaría y eso le angustiaba enormemente.

—Si es así, pronto lo sabremos amigo—la mirada del castaño se tornó seria—.Ya averiguaste dónde vive esa mujer.

—Sí, hoy mismo le daré una visita.

—iré contigo.

* * *

Los tres caminaban en silencio por las pintorescas veredas del barrio Plaka. Camus iba en medio, sosteniendo el brazo de un malhumorado Shaka, le molestaba que hiciera eso enfrente de la gente, como si él no podía valerse de sus piernas para caminar. Camus sabía que estaba molesto, pero su preocupación era mayor, había estado fuera durante toda la mañana y tanta exposición de repente podría perjudicarlo, no le importaba que su hermano se enfureciera con él, debían llegar rápido al hotel.

Claro que el francés sentía la constante mirada del peli lila hacia ellos, pero cuando lo observaba Mu volvía su mirada al frente avergonzado. Suspiró algo cansado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Camus, llamando la atención de los dos. Pero el francés observaba claramente a Mu.

—Disculpa, no pensé que mi presencia sería de molestia.

A decir verdad, lo que a Mu le incomodaba era la rojiza cabellera del francés, pues ésta le recordaba a Shijima y el hecho de que no había hablado con él todavía después de lo que había pasado.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—¡Camus!—Shaka alzó la voz al ver el comportamiento descortés de su hermano, impropio de él.

El pelirrojo suspiró, tomando aire para serenarse, se merecía la remienda de su hermano, en verdad que la preocupación lo ponía de mal humor.

—Disculpa Mu, es que ansío llegar al hotel para que Shaka descanse.

—No estoy cansado Camus, si así lo fuera, te lo diría. Te dije de volver al hotel porque sé que te preocupas demasiado, pero no por eso tienes que ser grosero con Mu.

—Ya le pedí disculpas.

—Está bien—interrumpió Mu la pelea entre hermanos—, no hace falta pedir disculpas, puedo entender tu inquietud.

—Gracias, por favor, acepta comer algo con nosotros.

Mu sonrió al tiempo que asentía a la invitación de Shaka. Camus no dijo nada, pero le parecía curiosa la actitud de su hermano. Aunque podía entenderlo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de poder siquiera tener un amigo, y verlo interactuar con otras personas le daba celos y felicidad en partes iguales. Camus apretó sus puños al contener las ilusiones que el doctor Caristeas le había dado, ese hombre le había hecho la promesa de poder darle a su hermano una vida normal, y sin admitirlo aún, le había dado a él algo que tampoco nunca había experimentado.

_«Tonterías__»_ pensó para sí mismo. Lo único que importaba era su hermano.

* * *

**_Noroeste indio. Dieciocho años atrás._**

—Arrójalo allí, con suerte esos monjes se harán cargo de él.

—Ten un poco de misericordia…

—Me ha hecho perder mucho dinero, ahora ya no me sirve, déjalo y vámonos, no pienso permanecer un minuto más en este mugroso lugar.

Sin esperar a la mujer que lo acompañaba, un hombre alto y elegante subió a un auto negro con los vidrios oscuros. Ella observó con lástima al hombre desmayado a los pies de aquel templo, esperaba que la piedad que ellos no habían tenido, se la dieran en ese lugar… si lograba sobrevivir.

Tomó un pedazo de papel que llevaba en su bolso y un bolígrafo.

_"__Mi nombre es Asmita"_ escribió en él, colocando el papel en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta destrozada del hombre.

—Espero algún día puedas perdonarme…

Derramó una lágrima mientras caminaba hacia el auto y subía, con la angustia reflejada en su adusto rostro. Nunca se perdonaría, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por él, estaba en manos de Dios, al igual que sus hijos lo estaban.

—Hallaron a la mujer, pero no los niños—comentó con indiferencia el hombre dentro del auto—, es probable que el desgraciado se lo haya llevado con él.

—Ella…

—Está muerta, y no, no me mires así, ya se encontraba muerta cuando la encontraron ¡maldita sea ese infeliz!—golpeó el tablero del auto con furia, sus ojos ambarinos refulgían de cólera—.Los encontraré…

La mujer apretó sus manos en el pecho. Todo se había salido de control.

**_Actualidad._**

—Lleva en ese estado desde hace una semana.

El curandero en aquel perdido templo en medio de la nada, lo observó con preocupación, nadie conocía nada de ese hombre, había llegado hacía años como un indigente más, ya ciego y sin memoria. Asmita se encontraba sobre la cama, con las cosas que había recuperado esparcidas en la misma. El vestido purpura extendido, las fotos sobre la desgastada tela y sus ojos sin brillo, desesperados por ver.

El anciano caminó sigiloso hacia él, esperando al menos una reacción por parte del hombre, pero nada, parecía en una especie de trance. Una introspección hacia su debilitada mente, buscando respuestas ¿Por qué esa caja había aparecido? ¿Quién se la había enviado? ¿Acaso lo conocían? ¿Sabían su historia?

—Señor Asmita—intentó comunicarse el anciano.

_Asmita. _

Ese era su nombre, ese era lo único que lo identificaba. Cuando lo hallaron, lo único que llevaba consigo era un pedazo de papel que decía _"mi nombre es Asmita"._ Claro que había sido imposible que él lo escribiera, ya estaba ciego, alguien más lo había dejado en aquel asilo, y esa persona – seguramente – debía ser quién le envió aquellas pertenencias. Pero ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Puede decirme qué hay en las fotos?—pidió en un fino hilo de voz.

El encargado suspiró mientras el curandero lo observaba un tanto consternado.

—Como le he dicho, lleva una semana en ese estado, y lo único que ha hecho es pedir que le describan las fotos.

—Ya veo.

Se ubicó a su lado, en una precaria silla que se hallaba a un lado de la cama, tomó una de las fotografías observando la bella estampa familiar, que alguna vez debió vivir aquel olvidado hombre.

—Es una linda fotografía—dijo el anciano—usted no ha cambiado demasiado con el paso del tiempo, y al parecer fue muy afortunado, tiene una bella esposa y un hermoso niño aquí.

—¿Cómo son? Mi esposa, mi hijo, ¿Cómo son ellos?

—Nunca había visto un cabello tan rojo, ambos tienen el cabello así, lacio y rojo como las llamas ardiendo, o un ocaso en el mar, ¿recuerda algo de eso?—el rubio negó—.Tienen unos bellos ojos azules, su esposa lleva puesto el vestido…

—Ella está muerta—interrumpió de golpe el hindú. Tanto curandero como asistente se observaron.

—¿Recuerda a su esposa?

—Mi hijo nació enfermo, yo debía protegerlo.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, tanto que sentía los martillazos sobre sus sienes, cada vez que sucedían flashes de su pasado, el dolor era insoportable. Apretó sus parpados ocultando aquellos ojos vacíos. Secos, sin vida, sin brillo.

Si los cerraba podía encontrar la belleza del mundo, la única que había mantenido imperturbable durante el cruel paso del tiempo. Si cerraba sus ojos podía verla sonreír, bailar, besar, hablar… era tan bella. Podía verlo jugar, sonreír en brazos de ella… eran la belleza del mundo. Ellos dos.

—Indara… Shijima.

¿En realidad el tiempo y el destino habían sido tan crueles?

Aquellos nombres llegaron a su mente como el susurro de un recuerdo doloroso y devastado por las despiadadas manos del pasado.

Y luego, antes de volver a sumirse en el autismo, recordó los aterrados ojos del hombre al cual le había entregado en brazos al bebé. A su hijo pequeño, recién nacido.

Que inhumano e insoportable era el pasado. A veces, sólo a veces, rezaba por las noches para que su memoria nunca vuelva a recordar…

* * *

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa si así lo deseas, no es necesario que te quedes en ese hotel, yo ya no me moveré de Atenas—insistía Sísifo, mientras manejaba hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba su amigo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero por el momento no puedo dejar ese lugar.

—Lo dices por esos niños, ¿no es así? O por el muchachito que me has contado—trató de bromear, pero no pudo conseguir quitar la expresión de ansiedad en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Como esperaba Shijima no respondió, sino que se mantuvo inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos. Sísifo sentía gran curiosidad por conocer a aquellas personas y comprobar así las palabras de Shijima.

Una vez aparcado el auto en el estacionamiento reservado para los huéspedes del lugar, Sísifo y Shijima se encaminaron al interior del mismo. Antes de ingresar vio como el pelirrojo respiraba profundamente.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo.

—Hoy es el día Sísifo, esa mujer tiene que saber dónde se encuentra mi padre y mi hermano.

—No te ilusiones tanto Shijima, debes estar preparado para todo.

El pelirrojo debía pasar por el comedor del hotel para ir a la pequeña oficina de encomiendas. Claro que eso no era ningún problema, sino fuera porque las tres personas que abarcaban todos sus pensamientos se encontraban allí, juntas.

Cuando Mu se percató de la presencia del mayor, sintió algo de alegría al verlo, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión al verlo acompañado de alguien más, recordando lo ocurrido entre ellos. Camus que vio el rostro contraído del peli lila desvió su mirada hacia el objeto de atención de Mu, hallándose con el mismo pelirrojo que había encontrado el día anterior.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó el rubio.

La brecha entre el pasado y el presente se hacía cada vez más corta.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Quedó algo corto y confuso pero prometo aclarar todo. Sé que he dicho que habría romance, bueno en el próximo lo habrá ¡lo prometo!_

_Muchas gracias por leer, será hasta la próxima._


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero al fin he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Debo volver a agradecer a todas por sus comentarios y su paciencia con el fic, que sé va lento. Para compensar, esta vez les dejo un capítulo largo.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

No había límites en el cielo despejado en ese mediodía. Todo estaba pintado de un cerúleo impecable. Casi novelesco. Las calles eran transitadas por miles de transeúntes locales y extranjeros, como ellos, que a diferencia del resto, quienes se observaban conversando entusiasmados, por vaya a saber qué cosa, caminaban en completo silencio. La inicial tensión entre el francés de rojos cabellos y Mu había disminuido conforme avanzaban, pero ninguno daba señales de entablar una conversación. Mu quería, pero no sabía cómo comenzar sin molestar al aparente francés arisco. A Camus simplemente no le interesaba una charla con el tibetano.

Shaka había estado callado desde que comenzaran a caminar, ajeno a la antipática convivencia de su hermano y el de cabellos lilas. Deseaba por una vez, tan sólo por una vez, que Camus no se comportara como su padre. Sabía de sus miedos, él también los tenía, era la primera vez en años que caminaba por una calle tan concurrida, que estaba tanto tiempo al contacto con el aire libre. Y se sentía de maravilla. Se sentía de maravilla tener decisión propia.

Pronto comenzaría con los tratamientos, y si todo salía como el doctor así lo había prometido… le temblaron las manos al pensar en una vida fuera del agobio familiar, una vida con el poder de elegir y decidir por sí solo.

El hotel – como siempre – se encontrada concurrido, varios de sus huéspedes se hallaban en el lobby o el comedor, donde ellos se dirigían. Shaka frunció el ceño al ver que Camus se dirigía hacia las escaleras, evidentemente con intenciones de ir a su habitación, por lo que lo detuvo de un brazo. El pelirrojo no volteó pero aguardó a que su hermano hablara. Mu se sentía bastante incómodo con la situación. De reojo observó a Shaina, quien se encontraba en el receptáculo de recepción, siendo testigo indirecta de la discusión entre ambos hermanos.

—Creo que habías dicho que almorzaríamos primero—inconscientemente y para sorpresa de Camus, apresó su brazo con rabia.

—Lo sé… sólo iré a comunicarle a nuestro padre las noticias. Adelántense—se soltó del agarré y observó esta vez con severidad a su hermano—, haz que higienicen la mesa y los cubiertos antes de que te sientes.

Subió las escaleras, dejando a Shaka furioso en medio del salón.

—Discúlpame, Camus no suele ser así, generalmente es una persona correcta—se disculpó con Mu.

—Descuida, también comprendo su situación, sólo se preocupa por ti…

—Demasiado, espero que aún estés de ánimos para almorzar juntos—Mu sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloraban un poco.

—Por supuesto.

Juntos cruzaron el lobby saludando amablemente a Shaina, siguiendo de largo hasta entrar al comedor del hotel, no tardaron en ubicarse en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal, por donde entraba la cálida luz del sol. Mu para evitar futuros enfrentamientos hizo lo que Camus había recomendado, pidió que higienizaran la mesa y las sillas, así, como los cubiertos.

Kanon había visto ingresar a sus clientes, por lo que decidió acercarse y saludar, era muy dado a conversar con los inquilinos, cosa que Saga evitaba a toda costa.

—¡Buen día!—dijo cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de la mesa que habían elegido.

—¡Buen día Kanon!—devolvió el saludo Mu alegre de verlo, en el tiempo que llevaba en el hotel, le había tomado confianza a la pareja.

—Señor Argyropoulos, buen día—dijo cortésmente Shaka.

—Mu, veo que tienes una capacidad increíble de hacer amistad… la otra noche te vi cenando con Shijima—Otra cosa que no tenía Kanon, era, filtros al hablar.

Mu se sonrojó furiosamente. No pensaba que Kanon sacaría ese tema, tal vez Shaina no le había comentado el mal rato que había pasado con el pelirrojo.

—El señor Becher fue muy amable en invitarme a cenar—habló con más seriedad de lo propuesto, dando por entendido que no hablaría más del asunto. Al menos Kanon y Shaka así lo entendieron—.Al igual que Shaka y su hermano.

Kanon observó al joven rubio con detenimiento, todavía resonaba en su cabeza aquella extraña escena que había protagonizado Shijima en la mañana. Se fijó al mismo tiempo – no tan discretamente – en el barbijo que llevaba puesto. Tal descaro muy por el contrario de avergonzar a Shaka, le enfadó, Kanon lo notó enseguida, por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

—He notado que llevas un barbijo, soy algo curioso… no quiero incomodarte pero en este lugar no es necesario que lo lleves.

—Kanon—Mu quiso interrumpir, pero Shaka se adelantó.

—De todas formas deberé quitármelo para almorzar—dijo seco.

—El hotel cuenta con un sistema de purificador de aire. Fue idea de Milo—comentó sin importarle el hecho de que muy probable, ellos no conocían a su primo.

Pero si lo conocían, al menos Shaka.

—¿Milo? ¿El Doctor Caristeas?

El rubio se arriesgó a preguntar. Y es que hacía un buen rato que la fisonomía de Kanon le recordaba a su nuevo médico.

El griego sonrió un momento, recordando la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Milo por teléfono hacia escasas horas. La emoción del reto que le suponía la enfermedad de su nuevo paciente y del – a palabras de Milo – "escandalosamente bello" de su _pelirrojo_ hermano. ¿Era demasiada casualidad? Vaya que sí.

—Sí el mismo. Eres el paciente de quien me habló esta mañana ¡pero qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿No lo crees?

—Al parecer…

Camus llegó en ese momento, algo contrariado por los rostros presentes; el cínico de Kanon, el indiferente de su hermano… y Mu.

Ahora que lo observaba detenidamente, Kanon tenía que reconocer el exquisito gusto de su primo, Camus era una criatura perfecta.

—¿Ya ordenaron?—preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente al dueño del lugar.

Viéndose ignorado, frunció el ceño. Cuando se percató de que _algo_ había llamado la atención de los demás. Camus giró para ver a Shijima y Sísifo ingresar al comedor. Observó de soslayo a Mu, quien no quitaba la vista, algo compungido, del otro pelirrojo.

Fue Shaka quien cortó con el enrarecido silencio, ignorante de cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Sobre todo con Mu.

—¿Qué sucede?

Camus dio un ligero respingo antes de ubicarse a su lado.

—Deberíamos regresar a la habitación, nuestro padre desea hablar contigo, a pesar de que le repetí varias veces que te hallabas bien, no estará tranquilo si no eres tú quien se lo dice—dijo con desgano.

—Acaso no puedes esperar a que…

—Shaka.

El rubio suspiro frustrado, incorporándose del asiento.

—Disculpa Mu, postergaremos el almuerzo.

—Sí, está bien—el rubio arrugó su ceño algo ofendido por el aparente desinterés del peli lila.

Tomó el brazo de Camus y caminó de regreso a su habitación, viendo efímeramente a las dos personas que se hallaban en la entrada al comedor.

* * *

_«¿Será niño o niña?»_

* * *

La magnitud, la intensidad de sus iris le atrajeron, como si sus ojos fueran conectados a ese campo magnético que era la mirada del mayor.

* * *

_«¿Por qué lloras?»_

* * *

Shaka sintió algo extraño. Algo profundo. Sintió la conmoción, el desespero en aquella mirada, que no aparataba su azul de él. Una incomodidad le recorrió el cuerpo, como algo lejano e intenso.

* * *

_«¿No estás feliz con el bebé?»_

* * *

Tuvo que desviar la atención que indirectamente le había incitado ese extraño. Y por algo ajeno a su comprensión deseo salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

—Oye Camus—habló casi en su oído para que sólo el francés lo escuchara—¿No te parece que ese hombre se parece a ti?

Camus observó a su hermano sorprendido por lo dicho. No creía parecerse en nada al sujeto ese, salvo claro está, en el rojo de los cabellos.

—Ha de teñirse—ironizó el francés, sacando una leve sonrisa a su hermano. Al parecer ya no estaba molesto con él.

Shijima sintió como poco a poco el aire comenzaba a dejar de entrar en su organismo, como su pecho se agitaba y su cuerpo temblaba. Sísifo sujetó su brazo temeroso de que perdiera el conocimiento, el inglés estaba alarmantemente pálido. Si bien, entendía a su amigo, todavía no estaba muy convencido de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Esos jóvenes ciertamente eran particulares, pero ya había visto infinidad de veces la misma historia, la misma reacción en su amigo y la decepción después. Incontables veces pareció hallar a su querido hermano, incontables veces se enfrentó a la amarga realidad, a niños parecidos a él, sólo apariencia, pues de sangre, nada tenían en común. No quería verlo sufrir otra vez.

—Con permiso—la voz de Camus pidiendo pasar los bajó nuevamente a la realidad. Ellos seguían en la entrada, bloqueándola.

Sísifo sujeto a su amigo y caminó retirándose del paso, disculpándose con los jóvenes. Camus asintió sin mucho interés para seguir su camino, mas Shaka al ver al hombre tan pálido se detuvo.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?—generalmente cuando hablaban con extraños lo hacían en inglés, pues no estaban tan seguros de que todos conocieran griego.

Pero Shijima no habló, se detuvo a retratar en su mente cada rasgo del rubio, cada gesto, por escueto que estos fueran. Debía memorizar su rostro.

—Shaka, date prisa.

_Shaka…_

Era un nombre bastante curioso para una persona. Y sabía perfectamente que su origen, era hindú.

—Él se encuentra bien, hemos tenido una mañana bastante agitada, disculpa a mi amigo—dijo Sísifo con una sonrisa, la cual Shaka no devolvió.

Se limitó a asentir y observar a Mu por un momento antes de retirarse. El peli lila estaba sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido, no habían sido más que unos segundos, pero juró ver en el rostro del mayor una felicidad enorme, una ilusión que lo dejaba sin habla. Se tensó ligeramente cuando notó que el pelirrojo se dirigía a su mesa.

—Señor Argyropoulos, ¿me permite unos minutos con Mu?

Kanon que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, se incorporó de la mesa dejando a los dos solos. Sísifo también había optado por dejar a su amigo un momento a solas, mientras retomaba el camino hacia el cuarto de encomiendas, siendo guiado amablemente por el gemelo.

Por un instante que a ambos le pareció enorme, el silencio imperó en la mesa. Mu quería saber qué buscaba ese sujeto con él, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, prefería evitarlo, pero si Shijima venía con intenciones de disculparse, aceptaría hablar con él.

—¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo?

Shijima aguardó un instante más, mientras sus facciones volvían a tomar esa ya característica inmutabilidad.

—Cuando ingresé te vi conversando con esas dos personas que acaban de salir. Dime—Mu, sentía que la sangre poco a poco comenzaba a bullir—;¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ellos? ¿De dónde los conoces?

Mu siempre había sido un joven sereno, pocas veces algo en la vida logró sacarlo de su templanza, pocas cosas pudieron desequilibrar aquel armónico interior que poseía. Pocas. Y ésta, fue una de ellas.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras internamente contaba hasta diez. Jamás haría un escándalo en público, y si dejaba que su furia hablara en ese momento, estaba seguro que – incluso – lo golpearía.

—Son huéspedes del hotel que amablemente me invitaron a almorzar.

El tono monocorde de su voz, hizo que Shijima sintiera pena, seguramente se había sobrepasado, pero su desesperación clamaba y se alzaba victoriosa en ese momento. Suspiró dispuesto a dar por concluida la charla. Mu notó la decepción en su rosto, supo que su respuesta no era la que esperaba. Pero él tenía sus propias preguntas que urgían respuestas, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Sujetó el brazo del de cabellos rojos, mientras aguardaba por su atención.

Pero a él las palabras tampoco le salieron. ¿Qué decir? Dio un suspiro al tiempo que soltaba el brazo de su agarre. Shijima tragó algo de saliva, todavía avergonzado de lo ocurrido.

—Me gustaría que habláramos, creo que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento, pero también debo resolver un asunto importante—.Mu mantuvo su mutismo, su semblante sereno no exteriorizaba lo que realmente sentía, pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos de responder—.Permíteme compensar mi fallo y acepta una nueva cita.

—De acuerdo…

* * *

**_Noroeste indio, dieciocho años atrás._**

Era su trabajo. Era para lo que lo habían entrenado, en lo que era bueno. Para lo que servía.

Era una inmundicia.

Cada vez que efectuaba con precisión y maestría dichos trabajos, los jugos dentro de su estómago, bullían, haciendo que el fuego ascienda por su garganta. Su rostro jamás lo reflejaba, nunca variaba la austeridad en sus facciones.

Pero ya estaba harto.

_«Sólo un poco más, tan sólo un poco más»_

Su mente repetía una y otra vez esa frase. Por fin, después de tantos años en la clandestinidad de las cloacas, resurgiría y se llevaría a su esposa lejos, donde ya nadie lo moleste y poder vivir así, una vida tranquila. Ya no deseaba manchar sus manos, ya no deseaba escuchar las suplicas de los condenados, de las víctimas de turno, aquellas que le encomendaban al infierno.

Pensó que sería fácil, pensó que podía aniquilarlo y dejar el cadáver olvidado en esos pueblos sin nombre. Pero la realidad fue otra.

El cuerpo sin vida de la mujer yacía en el sucio suelo de esa casilla, los fluidos amnióticos y restos de placentas a su alrededor, combinado con la sangre que manaba de la herida en el corazón, producto de su arma, eran un espectáculo que lo devastó. Esa mujer había dado a luz recientemente, y la habían abandonado allí, a que muriera desangrada del parto. Él sólo había tenido un acto de misericordia al dispararle y terminar así con la agonía, que reflejaba en su mirada.

—Maldición—espetó, dando vuelta y saliendo de ese espantoso lugar.

* * *

El niño se quejó cuando una rama espinada le rasgó la piel. Las piernas le dolían dado que no podía seguirle el ritmo a su padre que prácticamente lo arrastraba por unos campos oscuros y llenos de piedras que lastimaban sus desnudos pies.

Era una casona enorme. Parecía perdida en medio de las laderas y montañas de la zona. Pues los rastros de urbanización más cercanos estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Apenas y te hallabas con su fachada, era inevitable sentir algo de escalofrío, las paredes enmohecidas, los arcos de entrada repletos de maleza y enredaderas silvestres, más los amplios campos de pastizales altísimos a su alrededor, le daban el aspecto de abandonado

Una alta y oxidada cruz resaltaba en su techo, el nombre de _San Judas_ estaba tallado en una placa roída a la entrada, en uno de los arcos principales.

El hombre golpeó la enorme puerta, mientras callaba al bebé que lloraba en sus brazos, el niño temblaba, el frío, el hambre, y las heridas le estaban produciendo fiebre.

Una mujer entrada en edad los recibió, intercambiando palabras con el hombre, que a gritos pedía refugio. Los ojos ya cristalinos por el llanto del niño llamó la atención de la mujer. Era tan extraño, con los cabellos rojos como el atardecer, la inusual blancura de su piel y el aún más raro azul de sus ojos, le impresionaron.

—El niño puede quedarse, pero no podemos recibirlo a usted ni al bebé, no contamos con espacio ni quien pueda hacerse cargo de un recién nacido—la voz áspera para una mujer, le produjo terror.

Asmita se arrodilló ante su hijo, era eso o nada, tal vez podría esconderse en el campo, mientras dejaban de buscarlo. Observó al recién nacido, muy dentro suyo le dolía pensar que podía llegar a morir, pero no tenía muchas opciones, y de salvar al menos a uno de sus hijos, lo haría, el infierno se encargaría luego de impartirle su merecido castigo.

—Debes quedarte aquí, mientras yo busco un lugar más seguro, no tengas miedo, volveré por ti.

El niño se aferró a su padre, decidido a no dejarlo ir.

—Shijima, debes ser un buen chico, debes quedarte aquí.

Se apartó bruscamente y le entregó al desesperado niño a la mujer, cuya identidad desconocía, al igual que el lugar donde lo estaba dejando. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Esa sería la última vez que vería a su hijo…

* * *

**_Actualidad._**

Sísifo llegó en el momento que Mu se despedía del pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se sentó a su lado.

—Toma—.Le entregó un pequeño paquete.

Shijima observó el paquete indiferente.

—Crees que es una locura, ¿verdad?—su misma mirada cargaba frustración.

—Me preocupo por ti, y lo sabes—habló después de un profundo suspiro, a sabiendas a qué se refería su amigo—; llegas a Grecia, te topas con dos jóvenes de los cuales no sabes nada, mandas a investigarlos y sacas conclusiones apresuradas… tú no eres así. ¿Qué tienen ellos de diferente a los demás?

—Qué tienen…—repitió.

La objetividad sobre la ilusión. Poco a poco los años transformaron aquella prudencia con la que se formó, para arrancar de sí toda lógica. Cada año enterraba más profundo en su pecho aquella voz de sapiencia, para abrigarse capa tras capa de amargura y desesperación. Dejando en él, la hiel.

—Pronto lo sabremos…

* * *

La hora había llegado, el pulso se disparó dentro de él. Sísifo conducía el auto, mientras el silencio figuraba como una tercera persona dentro del vehículo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de su pasado dentro del orfanato donde su padre lo había abandonado. Nunca pensó siquiera que tuviera que revivir aquel terrible año. E inevitablemente recordó ese espeluznante y abandonado lugar. El tiempo que vivió allí, pensó que en realidad, ese era su objetivo, pasar por abandono para que nada ni nadie perturbe lo que allí dentro se manejaba – Como había sido la pequeña casa que habitó con su familia antes de llegar a ese lugar – Adentro no eran más que amplios salones destinados a servir de habitaciones para los casi cien niños allí.

Él era uno de ellos… uno más de los cientos de huérfanos abandonados por aquellas zonas.

—Es ahí—señaló el pelirrojo.

La casa era de una fachada más bien antigua, pero bastante imponente, con un jardín frontal extenso, el cual cubría gran parte de la estructura. Shijima no pudo dejar de comparar esa casa con el orfanato, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal mientras el auto se estacionaba en frente.

La mujer que allí vivía, era la esposa de quien fuera el Director del hogar. Él con cuatro años por aquel entonces, y el corazón destrozado por el abandono de su padre, no dudó en tomar la oportunidad que le ofrecían ese par de personas que se convertirían en sus padres. A los cuatro años no entendía como se manejaba el mundo, como la corrupción y la desesperación, jugaban en las personas.

Fue criado con amor y respeto, en el seno de una familia acomodada en la sociedad inglesa, fue criado para ser un hombre de bien, y jamás se lamentó de su decisión. Pero detrás de todo ese amor, venía una historia que no supo sino después de la muerte de su padre. Y fue su madre, quien en sus últimos días, le contó sobre él.

Que el lugar donde estaba no era más que una casa clandestina que se dedicaba a vender niños, los cuales, en su mayoría, habían sido raptados de sus verdaderos hogares. Pero otros, como él, eran abandonados.

El tiempo había hecho que las memorias de esos días, casi desaparecieran, que sólo se convirtieran en espejismos. En vagos recuerdos, visitados en sueños. Pero si cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver a las mujeres que trabajaban en su "cuidado". A los demás niños, algunos trabajaban allí, pues ya habían perdido la esperanza de que alguien los _comprara_.

En todo el tiempo que vivió en ese lugar, nadie conoció su voz, era tratado como enfermo, y apartado de los demás niños, castigado por su rebeldía al no intentar comunicarse. Sus ojos azules siempre estaban húmedos y fríos. Algunos niños temían que él sea un demonio, pues sus cabellos rojos eran demasiado extraño por esos lados. Y en cierta forma, las mujeres también pensaban así.

No era de extrañarse ver a personas que a simple vista aparentaban distinción, en la casa, deambularan por los salones y observaran la _mercadería_.

Un hombre entrado en edad lo observó, llevaba un pulcro traje color marrón, su cabello oscuro estaba ya cubierto casi en su totalidad por canas. Pero su rostro era afable a pesar de la fría mirada grisácea. A su lado una mujer que también se veía mayor, aunque su cabello castaño no presentara ningún signo de canas, le sonrió.

Pudo notar como los ojos azules de la mujer se humedecían al tiempo que lo señalaba con ilusión. No entendía que decían en ese extraño idioma, pero no sintió miedo, es más el abrazo cálido que le regalo la mujer le hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que se hallara en ese horrible lugar.

El tiempo se encargó de borrar hasta donde pudo las huellas del abandono, con una vida digna de un duque. Unos padres cariñosos y comprometidos. Llegando a odiar y agradecer al mismo tiempo a quien lo engendrara, por haberlo puesto en el camino de ellos.

—Shijima…

El de origen hindú, dio un ligero respingo al tiempo que volvía a observar a su amigo, se había perdido completamente entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Pero ya era momento de dar una última mirada hacia el pasado, para así – por fin – caminar sólo hacia el futuro.

* * *

Shaka había terminado con la conversación con su padre. Mientras Camus tomaba una ducha. Le había costado horrores convencerlo de que se hallaba bien. Algo frustrado por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, en especial en el almuerzo – que no fue – deseaba descansar y tan sólo aguardar al siguiente día donde comenzaría con el nuevo tratamiento. Se recostó en la cama, no podía negar que a pesar de todo, se sentía bastante cansado, algo que molestaba completamente su persona, no había hecho más que ir al médico y caminar por la ciudad, pero se sentía como si hubiera participado de una carrera de velocidad. Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse, giró su cuerpo y fingió dormir, no tenía ánimos para siquiera, hablar con su hermano.

Camus salió en ese momento, con tan sólo una toalla envuelta en su cadera, mientras con otra secaba su largo cabello. Observó a Shaka en la cama aparentemente dormido, por lo que hizo el menor ruido al vestirse, él, al contrario de su hermano, estaba hambriento además de fastidiado.

—Shaka—lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta—.Shaka—insistió.

Al ver que su hermano no hacía ademan alguno por despertarse, se incorporó, peinó un poco su cabello y salió de la habitación.

Descendió por las escaleras, un tanto indeciso si sentarse en el comedor del hotel o salir por algo de comida y así también, despejar un poco su cabeza. Cuando cruzaba el lobby, decidido por esto último, se tensó de cuerpo entero al ver al descarado doctor de su hermano, conversando muy animadamente con la chica en la recepción, de la cual no recordaba el nombre.

Milo, por su parte, al verlo sonrió ampliamente, no creyendo que encontraría a su nueva fijación en el hotel de su primo. Pero si la suerte le saludaba, él no iba a rechazarla. Se acercó al joven, quien no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse.

—Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí—fue la manera de saludar del griego—¿Cómo te encuentras Camus?

—Muy bien Doctor Caristeas, ¿y usted?

—Puedes llamarme Milo, sólo pasaba a recoger algo que Kanon tenía para mí. No sabía que se hospedaban en este hotel, ¿Shaka está aquí? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Él se encuentra descansando, no quise despertarlo y baje por algo de comida.

—¿No has almorzado? ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¿Qué dices si me acompañas? Conozco un lugar cerca, donde hacer una excelente comida ¿ya has probado los platillos griegos?

Camus cerró sus ojos y suspiró, ese hombre era tan impulsivo, hacia una y mil preguntas al mismo tiempo. Pero ya que más daba, tenía hambre y la compañía del doctor no le desagradaba del todo. En realidad, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero eso se lo guardaba para él.

—Acepto su invitación—dijo algo adusto. Pero a Milo, eso le bastaba.

* * *

Shaka, despertó después de media hora, a fin de cuentas, el cansancio le había pasado factura, y había caído presa de un sueño profundo. Se incorporó de la cama, mientras observaba a su alrededor, no había señales de Camus, por lo que, a sabiendas de que luego su hermano se enfadaría, decidió salir de la habitación. No se sentía bien después de lo ocurrido con Mu y deseaba disculparse. Luego de meditar un momento, el enfado anterior se había esfumado.

Bajó buscando a Shaina, a quien le pidió el número de habitación del peli lila, la mujer, dudó un poco, pero no creía que el joven rubio fuera a provocar algún disturbio con Mu, por lo tanto le indicó el número. Shaka fue al comedor, pidiendo algo de ensalada y carne, frutas y jugo. Se lo entregaron en un estuche y subió decidido hacia la habitación del tibetano, rogando que se hallara en ella.

Cuando halló por fin la habitación, golpeó suavemente un par de veces y aguardó.

Mu se encontraba, hablando vía internet con su amigo Aldebarán, contándole todo lo que había visto y vivido en tierra helena, cuando escuchó su puerta sonar. Se sorprendió, pues no esperaba a nadie en particular, por un momento llegó a pensar que podía tratarse de Shijima, con quien había acordado tener una cita. Pero también dudaba de ello.

—Debo desconectarme, no olvides decirle a mi madre que estoy bien, he tratado de comunicarme con ella pero al parecer no se encontraba en casa—dijo Mu a la pantalla.

Se despidió de su amigo y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Nunca pensó encontrar a Shaka allí.

—Como no pudimos almorzar, me tome el atrevimiento de pedir algo de comida. Sí aún estas dispuesto, me gustaría compartirla contigo.

Mu sonrió por la invitación.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación Shaka, me encantaría.

En ese momento, era demasiado pronto como para saber que en su interior, algo enorme y profundo comenzaba a gestarse. Shaka sólo sintió felicidad. Pero no lo diría, por lo pronto.

* * *

_¿Y el romance? Bueno, al menos hay encuentros entre ellos (¡No me maten!)_

_Hubo mucho misterio en el capítulo, sobre todo con los acontecimientos del pasado, pero poco a poco se irán revelando._

_Shaka comenzará su tratamiento, Shijima estará más cerca de descubrir su pasado. _

_Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer._


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! ¡Todavía estoy chillando por el capítulo de SoG! Mi corazón se estremeció por completo, fue tan genial... Y ya tan sólo queda el último episodio :'(**

**Bueno a lo que vine, una nueva estrega de este fic. Sin dudas las cosas comienzan a enredarse más, tengan paciencia, que todo terminará por saberse.**

**Agradezco enormemente por sus lecturas y comentarios. Sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

La pequeña mesa se vistió de almuerzo, mientras Mu servía en ambos vasos, el zumo traído por Shaka. Por el rabillo de sus ojos observó la esbelta y elegante figura del rubio, sentado en perfecta rectitud sobre una de las banquetas, cruzado de piernas con el rostro sereno, dejándose iluminar por el sol que se colaba por la ventana, desde donde observaba el movimiento en las calles del agitado barrio.

—Es una linda vista—dijo. Shaka giró suave, asintiendo mientras su vista captaba la sonrisa de Mu.

No le pareció mal devolverle el gesto. Quitó su barbijo acomodándolo cuidadosamente a un costado de la mesa, mientras dibujaba una tenue sonrisa.

—Al parecer, la comida en el hotel no está nada mal.

—Ya lo creo.

Los intervalos silenciosos en los que se veían envueltos no parecían incomodar al rubio, acostumbrado a pasar grandes tardes con Camus, donde sólo se sentía el sonido de las hojas del libro al cambiar de páginas. Pero muy en su interior, no deseaba en ese momento el silencio. Mu era una persona interesante. Sentía la necesidad de conocerlo mejor, de saber de él. Le gustaba el color de sus ojos, tan verdes, tan sinceros. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de interactuar con una persona.

El hecho de que le llamara la atención un hombre y no una mujer, tampoco era algo que le conmocionara. De hecho y a pesar de la falta de experiencia, se sentía más a gusto con la idea de una presencia varonil en su vida. Experimentar lo que – como hombres – se siente al tocar a otra persona en intimidad, lo que sus manos le transmiten sobre el sudor masculino. Un hombre era una idea más natural para él, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario. Entonces, ¿su propio cuerpo reaccionaría diferente ante la piel de una mujer? Los besos. Serán los besos de un hombre diferente a los de una mujer. El sexo…

Deben serlo, por eso son diferentes.

Las interacciones entre las personas, siempre le suponían un interés, le llamaba la atención como cada persona se relacionaba con el ambiente, con las acciones y reacciones. Cómo él mismo podía llegar a desenvolverse en ciertas circunstancias. Dicho de otra manera, cómo actuaría ante una cita.

No sentía pavor, era curiosidad. Una enorme que anidaba siempre en su pecho y que aumentaba conforme él crecía.

Shaka parpadeó unos instantes mientras observaba como Mu le ofrecía un plato. El rostro del peli lila se notaba curioso.

—Gracias.

_Y Mu…_

Shaka se limpió sus labios suspirando un poco. Estaba claro que no le pasaba desapercibido la pregunta que flotaba entre ellos. Y que Mu ansiaba por hacer.

—He observado que llevas un tiempo queriéndome preguntar algo—dijo con calma, mientras llevaba el vaso a sus labios y bebía un sorbo—; Adelante.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mu. Era cierto que desde que conociera al _francés_, había sentido la necesidad de preguntar sobre su enfermedad. Algo que no hizo por respeto.

—¿Qué…?

Y claro que Shaka sabía hacia donde iba dirigida su curiosidad. Tomó el barbijo entre sus manos observándolo un momento. Adelantándose a responder, no le molestaba su curiosidad, era algo natural. El hombre está hecho de preguntas. Al menos, eso creía él.

—Si te dijera que es la primera vez que me siento con un extraño a almorzar, ¿me creerías?—Mu no respondió, entendiendo como retorica la pregunta—.En realidad, es la primera vez que salgo de mi casa, sin que mi padre o mi hermano estén presentes. Desde que nací llevo esto conmigo. Ha mutado de formas, hubo épocas en las que parecía desaparecer y al tiempo volvía con intensidad, dejándome al borde de la muerte—el rostro de Mu se veía afectado, lleno de empatía—. De niño padecí de cáncer, pude curarme, pero mi sistema inmunológico prácticamente dejó de funcionar.

—Lo siento—.Un extraño y horrible nudo se había formado en la boca de su estómago.

—Sí, lo he escuchado bastante en mi vida. Podría decir lo mismo, pero nunca me compadecí por esto, tampoco dejé que otros lo hicieran. Preferí aceptar y luchar; aún lo prefiero.

—Eres muy valiente…

Y era sincero al decirlo. Shaka lo sabía. Es que Mu no pudo dejar de pensar en su propia vida. Shaka le hacía frente a una enfermedad desde hacía dieciocho años y él, ante el primer signo de dolor, de flaqueza. Huyó.

—Es por eso que me encuentro en Grecia—continuó el rubio—, mi hermano insistió en tratarme con el Doctor Caristeas, al parecer es un genio. ¿Y tú, Mu? ¿Qué haces en Grecia?

¿Qué hacía allí? Una vez más se preguntaba lo mismo. Pero por primera vez, lo tenía bien claro. A pesar de que se lo dijo una y otra vez cuando su padre falleció. A pesar del dolor por dejar a su madre sola, por dejar a su amigo, su tranquila vida en el pueblo de su Tibet natal.

Por primera vez podía afirmarlo con convicción, con honestidad.

—Busco mi identidad…

_«No huyo. Busco.»_

* * *

Milo sonreía mucho. Por todo. De eso se había dado cuenta Camus en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo al profesional.

—Te encantará el lugar, la comida es exquisita—dijo observándolo un momento para volver después la vista al camino—.Aunque yo cocino mucho mejor.

Otra era la enorme confianza en sí mismo.

_«Arrogante.»_ Pensó.

Pero esa misma confianza que podía palparse de inmediato al tenerlo cerca, era justamente la que le daba confianza a él. No podía explicarlo concretamente, pero sentía que era contagiado por esa determinación. Algo muy dentro de él le dictaba que podía tener fe en ese hombre, que no se habían equivocado cuando le hablaron del doctor Caristeas.

Camus sonrió también… todo en Milo era contagioso.

Sonrió al pensar que había sido justamente Hilda quien le habló del griego, cuando en televisión había salido una nota de toda su investigación, con muy buenas críticas. Desde ese momento Camus pasó día y noche investigando sobre el doctor, haciendo interminables llamadas para dar con él, no quería hablar con su secretaria y que su pedido terminara en un fichero del que nunca saldría. No. Él no era de esas personas que se conformaban con un «tal vez» incluso removería cielo y tierra para conseguir lo que buscaba. Y eso hizo. Horas en línea, días sin resultados, hasta que su _sacrificio_ dio frutos, y fue atendido por el médico. Aún recordaba su reacción al tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

Había visto incontables fotografías de Milo por internet, en revistas, en televisión. Pero, en persona, su belleza era infinitamente mayor.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estuvo, que no se dio cuenta, cuando Milo detuvo el motor de su auto frente a un restaurante bastante elegante.

Como había hecho al ingresar al auto, Milo descendió primero para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante. El lugar, era justamente el mismo restaurante donde días atrás se había encontrado con su primo y su novia. Claro que a Camus no le sorprendió que sea tratado con tanta familiaridad por los empleados del mismo. Una mesa fue dispuesta de inmediato para ambos, en un sector un tanto apartado, podría decirse que era la parte _VIP_ del lugar.

—¿Te agrada?

—Es muy bonito—se limitó a responder—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—La que quieras—respondió mostrando sus perfectos dientes al sonreír.

—¿Cómo es que una persona tan joven puede tener tanta experiencia? No me malinterprete, jamás traería a mi hermano con alguien, si no estoy seguro de su seriedad y profesionalismo, pero me es un tanto curioso.

—Bueno Camus, la verdad es que yo…—se acercó al joven, como quien va a contar un secreto—; soy un genio…

El rostro contrariado de Camus fue digno de la fresca risa del griego. De inmediato el francés frunció el ceño, con evidente enojo. No le gustaba que lo tomaran por tonto.

—Enojado eres aún más encantador, pero ya, disculpa—dijo deteniendo su risa, para de inmediato adoptar una seriedad autentica—. No es una mentira, me resultó demasiado fácil recibirme, pero no quería terminar como uno más de tantos médicos mediocres, quienes se limitan a negociar en vez de curar. A decir verdad la verdadera razón por la que elegí esta profesión fue por mi padre—hizo una pausa mientras la comida era dispuesta en su mesa, cada uno agradeció a la mesera, retomando instantes después la conversación, la cual había captado la completa atención del menor—. Cuando mi padre falleció, me prometí que me esforzaría por evitar cuantas muertes me sea posible…

—Comprendo muy bien lo que dices—confesó Camus con algo de tristeza en su mirada—, me gustaría poder ayudar a mi hermano a que tenga una vida normal.

—¿Estudiarás medicina?—interrogó.

—No, historia antigua…—Milo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? Me pareces un joven inteligente, y si tu voluntad es ayudar a tu hermano, por qué eliges una carrera tan aburrida—Camus lo observó sorprendido de la sinceridad en sus palabras—Disculpa si te ofendí, pero no lo comprendo.

—Mi madre lo era, cuando murió mi padre estuvo muy deprimido, creo que el que siguiera los pasos de mi madre, le haría feliz…

—¿Y a ti? No es cuestión de hacer feliz a los demás Camus. Qué sentido tiene vivir si no se es feliz con uno mismo… tú, que tienes la posibilidad de serlo, eres joven, estás a tiempo de replantear tus decisiones, estoy seguro que tu padre estará orgulloso sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

Estar a tiempo. Claro. Ya había dado un paso importante antes, cuando cansado de fingir, había decidido enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_«Qué sentido tiene vivir, si no se es feliz con uno mismo»_ Cuánta razón tenía. Su vida no había sido particularmente emocionante, acostumbrado a la rectitud de su padre, a la enfermedad de su hermano, evitó a toda costa pensar en sí, en lo que realmente le alegraba el corazón. Y pensar en salvar vidas, era algo en lo que, sin duda alguna, sentiría genuina felicidad. Dar su vida y poder contribuir a la recuperación de Shaka, formaba parte de su más anhelada felicidad. Podrían llamarlo sacrificio, pero él lo haría con gusto. Siempre.

Un sacrificio del cual, jamás, se arrepentiría.

Increíblemente, fue algo en la mirada de Milo, lo que hizo intensificar ese anhelo. Su mirada le había transmitido esa seguridad. En las fotografías de las revistas científicas, en la televisión, más que hablar con sus labios, Camus sentía que Milo lo hacía con la mirada. Sentía que podía confiar siempre es esa mirada… y en su sonrisa.

—Confío en usted—dijo de repente.

Milo, que tenía un bocado a medio masticar, tragó con dificultad mientras un tenue sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas. Camus lo observaba con intensidad, viéndose reflejado en esos singulares irises rojizos. La sinceridad que transmitía el francés, le provocó un enorme cosquilleo en el vientre, sintiendo como el calor de esos ojos – aparentemente fríos – lo incineraba, de una manera hermosa, pura. Genuina.

Milo sonrió, al percatarse de todo lo que ese joven le provocaba y no estaba seguro de poder ser correspondido con la misma intensidad, pero lo intentaría. De ahora en más tenía dos objetivos claros y primordiales; salvar a Shaka y enamorar a Camus.

—Y yo confío en ti—se sintió fascinado por la sonrisa de Camus, viendo como esas níveas mejillas tomaban color—, estoy seguro que _juntos_, vamos a lograrlo.

Juntos. Qué bien sonaba eso.

* * *

Cerca. Nunca se sintió tan cerca de su padre, de su madre… de su hermano. Su brazo temblaba mientras pulsaba el botón del timbre. La mano de Sísifo se apoyó en su hombro a modo de aliento, necesitaría fuerza para enfrentar lo que venía.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, ambos jóvenes pudieron ver a una mujer, que distaba mucho de la imagen que se habían hecho en su mente. Shijima, no la recordaba muy bien, al fin y al cabo tan sólo tenía cuatro años cuando estuvo en el orfanato y su mente, tratando de no sufrir, había bloqueado mucho de ese entonces.

Ciertamente era una mujer algo mayor, pero hermosa, bien arreglada y esbelta. Shijima si tenía muy nítida la larga cabellera negra purpurea, que aún conservaba con esplendor. Cayó en cuenta de que no debió ser más que una jovencita en aquella época.

—Si son vendedores, váyanse. No me interesa nada de lo que puedan ofrecer—dijo tajante la mujer con un semblante de pocos amigos.

Era su voz. Ahora lo recordaba. Esa mujer siempre había tenido una voz muy áspera, propia de la imagen salvaje que siempre mostraba. El semblante del pelirrojo se mantuvo en calma, interiorizando para sí, el vendaval de emociones que comenzaban a moverse por su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia el frente, cuando se percató de que la mujer estaba dispuesta a cerrarles la puerta en la cara. Sísifo se adelantó, evitando que lo hiciera. Ingresó a la casa, seguido de Shijima.

En el interior de la vivienda, se podía apreciar mucha elegancia, siguiendo con los estándares que ya se veían en la fachada. Alarmada, la mujer dio un portazo, Shijima la observó en el mismo instante que el rostro femenino palidecía.

—Veo que comienza a recordarme—habló suavemente, mientras recorría el living de la casa—.Es una casa muy bonita, sin dudas la venta de niños deja muy buen dinero—ironizó ácidamente.

—¿Qué quieren aquí? ¡Déjenme en paz!—colérica, la mujer gritaba.

—Le recomiendo que se calme si no quiere que involucremos a la policía en todo esto—habló Sísifo, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los amplios sillones que decoraban el lugar, instando a la mujer a hacer lo mismo, cuando palmeo el espacio a su lado—¿Violate, no es así? Coopere y no habrá necesidad de involucrar a más personas.

—Lo único que me interesa saber, es qué fue de mi familia—Shijima se ubicó en un sillón individual.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho mientras suspiraba y se sentaba junto al castaño. Se veía nerviosa y a la defensiva. Había llegado a Grecia en busca de paz, pero todo lo que en el pasado había hecho, nunca dejó de atormentarla.

—¿Dónde está su esposo?—interrogó el pelirrojo.

—Muerto… lo asesinaron hace mucho tiempo ya—dijo sin un ápice de emoción—.Pierdes tu tiempo en buscar respuestas aquí. Nosotros sólo nos encargábamos de vender aquellos niños, de sus familias poco y nada supimos.

—Pero fue mi padre quien me dejó ese día, él iba con mi hermano—Shijima apretaba sus puños con fuerza, comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Una de las mujeres que trabajaba en el hogar te recibió, para nosotros no eran más que objetos de negocios y tú, con tu rostro exótico, con esos cabellos rojos, eras sin dudas, una mercadería invaluable… tuviste suerte en ser vendido a esos viejos… muchos terminaban en lupanares de la zona.

—¡No hables así de mis padres!—Shijima se había incorporado furioso de la manera tan inhumana de hablar que tenía esa mujer—¿Por qué entonces no se quedaron con mi hermano también? Estoy seguro de que era igual de _exótico_ como dices, que yo… ¡¿Por qué?!

—Cálmate Shijima, no ganas nada con enfurécete—tranquilizó su amigo.

—Shijima…—susurró la mujer—; conservaste tu nombre—no obtuvo respuesta—.A pesar de que puede haber sido un niño interesante también, no contábamos en ese momento con lo necesario para mantener a un recién nacido… era contraproducente. Escúchame bien Shijima…—el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó al ver la expresión seria de la mujer—, tiempo después de que tu padre te dejara en nuestro orfanato, llegaron unas personas buscándolo a él y a sus hijos. Al parecer tu padre les debía algo y el pago por ello era tu hermano… ¿entiendes? Tu padre pensaba vender a tu hermano y es por eso que tuvo que abandonarte en nuestro hogar…

El silencio gobernó en él, mientras en su mente desmembraba cada palabra que había oído. Vender… vender a su hermano… Su padre había sido capaz de hacer algo tan… sintió que todo se desmoronaba en su interior. Como su corazón se hacía pedazos incapaces de juntar. Llevó su mano temblorosa a su rostro, refregándolo con brusquedad, juntando toda la voluntad de la que era capaz, para mantener la calma y no sucumbir ante las lágrimas, que sin dudas, estaba necesitando dejar correr.

El odio que mantuvo por aquel hombre que alguna vez fue su padre, resurgió con violencia, mientras su mente desfiguraba una y mil posibilidades de las que su hermano pudo haber padecido… más que nunca necesitaba hallarlo.

—El que te vendiéramos en ese tiempo, fue una alivio para nosotros—continuó hablando la mujer—, no queríamos involucrarnos con esa gente… pero terminaron por enterarse y asesinar a mi esposo. Tuve que huir y cambiar mi nombre para que no me encontraran, vendí la mayor cantidad de niños, el resto, fue dejado en la calle…

—Eres una miserable—Sísifo sentía asco de lo que oía, no podía creer que hablara con tanta naturalidad de algo tan siniestro—.Deberíamos denunciarte y que te pudras en la cárcel por todo lo que hiciste.

—¡No, esperen!—grito alarmada—.Les daré un nombre a cambio de que me dejen en paz, si lo hallan, podrán saber qué fue de tu hermano.

—¡Habla!—Shijima ya se había puesto de pie, junto a Sísifo.

Estaba mareado, necesitaba con urgencia salir de esa casa, o desfallecería. Todo lo que había oído no hacía más que revolverle el estómago. Se sentía sucio, su propio padre era un miserable… agradeció su suerte, pero no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su hermano, tal vez, había tenido la peor de ellas.

—Shion Qing… él fue quien asesinó a tu madre y quien buscaba a tu padre para recibir a tu hermano como pago…

Un segundo después, el mundo se volvía oscuridad y silencio para el pelirrojo. Shijima había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

_¡Chan chan chan! Ahora sí que se pudrió todo XD_

_En el próximo capítulo, Shaka comienza definitivamente con el tratamiento y habrá más roces con Mu... Milo y Camus ya van por buen camino. Y Shijima, bueno, él seguirá en la búsqueda, mientras cofcofinteneta-conquistar-a-Mucofcof _

_Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Se acuerdan de Aurora? ¡Volvió en forma de actualización! ^_^**

**Ya, merezco todos los linchamientos que me tengan preparado, lamento mucho la tardanza. El capítulo está listo hace semanas y no hallaba el tiempo para sentarme a corregirlo (mucho animo tampoco había).**

**Vuelvo a advertir que los hechos sobre la enfermedad de Shaka son pura investigación de internet. Con esto no pretendo ofender a nadie, ni herir sensibilidades.**

**Sin más espero y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

El día ya había quedado atrás, a esas horas lo único que alumbraba la habitación era un velador que despedía una tenue luz amarillenta, que producía más sombras que claridad. La habitación daba también a un jardín extenso, que lindaba con un pequeño sembradío de arboles, amortiguando el sofocante sonido de la ciudad. Por lo que el sonido que hacía escasos segundos sólo se limitaba al silbar de las respiraciones, se vio perturbado.

Sus ojos también habían despertado hacía un buen tiempo, cuando quiso mirar más allá del techo, se percató que ya se hallaba lejos de aquella mujer y su residencia. Estaba en casa de Sísifo. Una casa que siempre le supo enorme para una sola persona, algo hipócrita si comparaba su ostentosa mansión en Londres, donde convivía con algunos criados nada más, después de la muerte de sus padres.

No deseaba hablar, no deseaba otra cosa que encontrarse con esa persona «Shion Qing» recordó. Pero la expresión impaciente de su bondadoso amigo le indicaba que no se conformaba con el silencio.

—Es extraño—su voz sonó alta entre el retumbe de las paredes y el silencio que quería mantener—¿no lo crees? Debería estar llorando, debería sentir dolor, angustia o tan sólo estar triste. Pero no. En mi pecho no hay nada.

—Fue demasiada información, quizá en algunos días lo entiendas mejor—.Shijima observó a su amigo.

—¿Qué sentirías tú si descubrieras de repente que a tu madre la asesinaron poco tiempo después de que diera a luz? Sola, sucia y olvidada...

La expresión en el rostro de Sísifo se contrajo, juntando sus cejas mientras que sus verdes ojos cobraban filo, algo poco usual en él, que siempre prefería devolver una sonrisa. Guardó silencio. Después del episodio en la residencia de aquella mujer, el castaño decidió que era mejor mantener a su amigo cerca, sintiendo muy latente en él aquella sensación de desconcierto, esa horrible opresión en el pecho que le recordaba el cambio drástico en su amigo, al cual parecía desconocer por completo. Y temía por las reacciones de él, de lo imprudente en que se había transformado. Temía que esa impulsividad lo llevara a cometer estupideces y estropear todo lo que habían conseguido.

Nunca en todos los años que llevaban de investigación, tuvieron una prueba tan contundente, un nombre concreto que lo conectaba al pasado y tal vez a resolver de una vez por todas el rompecabezas que tenía Shijima por historia.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo, Shijima—le pareció escuchar un suspiro.

—Recuerdo el día en que mi madre murió, todavía siento en mi pecho el dolor al evocar su recuerdo, sus últimas palabras, todavía se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al imaginarla sonriente, ¿crees acaso que siento algo de esto por la muerte de esa mujer? ¡Ellos vendieron a mi hermano! ¡lo vendieron como si fuera ganado y me abandonaron en aquella maldita casa perdida en el mundo!—hizo una pausa mientras recobraba el aliento que había expulsado, sonriendo, o eso le pareció al castaño—; y hay algo irónico en todo esto, algo que nunca supe y nunca cuestioné.

—¿Qué es?—inquirió, Sísifo.

—¿Por qué mis padres, fueron hasta ese lugar? ¿Por qué decidieron comprar un hijo ahí? ¿Por qué, Sísifo?

El silencio volvió a reinar. De alguna manera el castaño sabía que no debía responder a esas preguntas, porque nada de lo que diría podía ayudar. Él hacía mucho que se cuestionaba eso.

Shijima volvió a suspiran antes de hacer el ademan de incorporarse, pero la firme mano del castaño sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

—Quiero que descanses, quiero que no pienses en esto por unos días, que retomes tu habitual tranquilidad—Shijima notó como la comisura de sus labios se elevaba mostrando una sincera sonrisa—; quiero recuperar a mi amigo.

Pero Shijima no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—No puedo. No mientras tenga en mi mente el nombre de ese hombre, no mientras mi alma hierve por saber la verdad...

Intentó una vez más abandonar la cama, a sabiendas de que sería en vano con Sísifo ahí. Una mirada determinada le bastó para desistir, mientras el castaño sonreía por su pequeña victoria. Se acercó un poco para poder acariciar sus cabellos, buscando relajar lo más posible a su amigo.

—Déjamelo a mí, te prometo que averiguaré donde se halla ese hombre, y cuando tenga todo en mis manos podremos trazar un plan para poder hablar con él. Por lo que dijo Violate, Ese tal Shion era un hombre peligroso, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir sin ningún plan en caso de que quieran agredirnos—Sísifo se incorporó de la cama, donde se había sentado para calmar a su amigo. Shijima lo siguió atento con la mirada, sin decir una sola palabra—.No quiero que nada malo te suceda hasta que puedas reencontrarte con tu hermano.

Y aunque hubiera deseado protestar, la firme voz de su amigo no le dio opción alguna. Tal vez tenía razón. Quizá necesitaba unos días para aclarar su mente, para serenar su corazón, el cual no hacía más que bombear con ferocidad. Estaban ante una posibilidad única y Sísifo solamente deseaba que no estropearan la esperanza que se les había abierto, por la ansiedad de un reencuentro inminente. Comprendió al fin las palabras de su amigo y agradeció en silencio su infinita sabiduría para arrastrarlo de nuevo al camino de la serenidad.

—Gracias.

—Ahora descansa. Mañana comenzaré a investigar.

Se limitó a asentir. Recordando en medio de su atiborrada mente, que tenía una cita a la cual acudir.

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido vertiginosos. Tal parecía que compartían la misma ansiedad por que llegase el día acordado para el inicio del tratamiento. El clima otoñal se respiraba en cada esquina de la pintoresca Atenas, pero a pesar de ello, el calor no deseaba abandonar todavía la Tierra de los Dioses.

Mu observó el rojizo atardecer desde la terraza de un modesto restaurante que había encontrado escondido en las callejuelas de los barrios más bajos, cerca del mar. No hacia mucho había terminado una comunicación con su madre. Por días había intentado comunicarse con ella en vano, se sentía preocupado por el silencio de su madre que siempre había atendido a los dos timbrazos a más tardar. Sus ojos perdidos en el reflejo marítimo parecían oscuros por el intenso atardecer, la preocupación que había estado albergando se intensificó apenas escuchar la voz de su madre. La había notado triste, y aunque hubiera tratado con brío el ocultar su amargura, la voz que le devolvía el otro extremo de la bocina se oía como un inminente quiebre.

Había percibido la forzosa risa y alegría en cuanto le contaba la cotidianidad que en pueblo no mermaba su cause; la joven hija de la casa vecina había dado a luz, el anciano curandero del pueblo había caído enfermo y al parecer su muerte era cuestión de tiempo. El invierno se había adelantado y quemado algunas cosechas. Simplemente la vida que seguía su curso mientras él se hallaba en Grecia.

El joven peli lila la conocía bien, como para pretender ser engañado y sin embargo había hecho como si no notara nada extraño y reído y sonado alegre para su madre, le contó con lujo de detalles la belleza de Atenas, las amistades que había hecho, y lo bien que la estaba pasando.

Y ella asentía y sonreía, o al menos esa era su impresión. Sonreía, mientras lloraba en silencio sin que él pudiera verla. Mu apretó su mano contra su pecho y acto seguido se abrazó a sí mismo, su madre estaba sola, combatiendo el duelo por la muerte de su padre y rezando a las estrellas por su estadía en tierras lejanas, su interior parecía comprimirse ante la imagen que se enterraba en su mente de las lágrimas de su progenitora. Pero no estaba listo para regresar. Aún no. No hasta que lograse desprenderse de los temores que no lo dejaban avanzar. Sabía que su madre lo entendía, pero no por ello dejaba de sentir desolación.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento, indicándole la entrada de un mensaje;

»Mañana es el gran día... gracias por tus bendiciones.

Sonrió.

Esa mañana le había enviado un mensaje a Shaka con el fin de disculparse por no poder almorzar con él ese día, y desearle sus mejores augurios para el tratamiento que comenzaría en el alba de la mañana siguiente.

Desde aquel almuerzo en su habitación y superado la timidez inicial, ambos se habían enfrascado en una amistad que consistía en reunirse todos los mediodías a compartir la comida. Camus los acompañaba de vez en cuando, teniendo Mu una impresión mejorada de la que se había llevado del adusto pelirrojo.

Pero por lo general eran ellos dos, a regañadientes y viendo que en ocasiones salía sobrando, Camus optaba por dejarlos solos, había días también en que ni siquiera se aparecía en el comedor del hotel y salía disparado hacia algún lugar que ellos desconocían «va a hablar con el Doctor Caristeas» solía decir Shaka con una sonrisa tenue.

No les había resultado nada complicado llevarse bien, ambos mantenían una personalidad tranquila, tal vez uno adquirida inevitablemente por su enfermedad, pero sea lo que fuese, ambos apreciaban la compañía mutua. Estaba consciente de la atracción que sentía por el rubio, una que todavía no llegaba a saber si era simple admiración u otra cosa más intensa. Shaka era un joven de intensas palabras, culto, con quien podía hablar de todo sin perder nunca el hilo de una conversación, siempre teniendo una respuesta para sus dudas, a pesar de su eclaustramiento, parecía entender perfectamente la vida.

Pensó en su primer almuerzo, en la conversación algo forzada y tímida... y su mente inevitablemente le llevó a pensar en el _cáncer_. Le había escuchado a su madre alguna vez llamarle "la sentencia de muerte". Algo horrible, que de sólo imaginárselo se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo. Y que era la vida, sino una sentencia de muerte a fin de cuentas, Mu lo sabía y sin embargo no pensaba en ello. No llegas a pensar en ello de niño mientras juegas, de joven mientras te diviertes con tus amigos, de adulto formando una familia. No, sólo piensas en la muerte cuando te rodea, cuando te toca con su mano helada y te condena a recordar que esta ahí, expectante y que en algún momento volverá a cobrar su pago.

Mu sintió el pesado frío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Shaka había convivido con esa _sentencia_ desde su nacimiento, aceptando la vida como parte de la muerte y no al revés, extirpándose el dolor que el miedo por fenecer genera desde que el hombre se irguió en la Tierra. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en su forma de hablar, en la determinación de sus palabras; el joven rubio no le temía a la muerte.

Una brisa fresca le hizo tiritar un poco, indicando que la noche tomaba parte del espectáculo. Permaneció un rato con la mente en blanco mientras seguía clavada su vista en la inmensidad de las aguas griegas. Entonces, de repente, pensó en su padre, en su madre y en él. Y la muerte que los había sacudido tan de prisa.

¿Habrá tenido su padre tiempo de pensar en la muerte? ¿Cuáles habrán sido sus últimos pensamientos?

Lo recordaba enorme y bondadoso. Severo y sonriente. Justo. Un hombre ejemplar, el cual había sido su modelo, al menos de niño ¿Y ahora?

Quería mantener esa idolatría intacta, pero ya no deseaba ser tan sólo el hijo de Shion Qing, el heredero del forjador, quería su propio nombre, su propio destino. Y por alguna razón, estaba aseguro que su padre también lo quería así, recordando las veces que le escucho decir—serás mejor que tu padre, de eso estoy seguro.

El joven rubio acudió a su mente una vez más, recordando sus historias de los años de tratamientos, el exilio, la obligación de permanecer lejos del contacto de los demás.

Y se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo admiración por el altruismo y entusiasmo que la presencia del joven transmitía.

Decidió responder el mensaje;

»Te visitaré en mediodía, no pienses que dejaré que te escapes de nuestros almuerzos.

Tal y como su nombre, Shaka había alcanzado un estado más alto al de cualquier persona común, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Él podría llegar a pensar de esa manera? Mu no lo sabía, pero deseaba aprender y tal vez Shaka era la persona indicada para enseñarle.

»Nunca huyo, tenlo por seguro.

Le había respondido el rubio.

* * *

Ansiedad. Desasosiego. Entusiasmo. Regocijo… Felicidad.

Los sentimientos bailaban en su pecho. En horas previas a ingresar en una nueva etapa, a – tal vez – un nuevo comienzo. Había imaginado el revuelo impetuoso que se originaba en el centro de su pecho, que le producía cosquillas en el vientre, en las manos, en las piernas. Había imaginado que no pegaría un ojo esa noche.

Y allí estaba, a esas alturas de la noche, con sus irises brillando como dos luceros en la oscuridad presente. Las gruesas cortinas tampoco dejaban ingresar las luces exteriores tanto artificiales, cortesía de los faros en las calles, como las bellamente naturales; la luna y las estrellas. Incluso el silencio se percibía estático. Hacía demasiado tiempo que su enfermedad no le producía semejantes reacciones. Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras perdía la vista en el obsoleto techo, que poco le decía y que tanto consultaba. Sabía cuál era el motivo principal de su inquietud: la libertad.

Una libertad que jamás conoció preso de un cuerpo frágil y enfermizo, la libertad que anheló por años, la que le supondría al fin, mostrarse como realmente se sentía, mostrar realmente su verdadero yo.

La libertad de ser él. El descubrir ese yo.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, en una hora el despertador sonaría y él debería presentarse en las oficinas de su nuevo médico para comenzar con el novedoso tratamiento.

No distaba mucho de lo que venía haciendo toda su vida, las transfusiones estarían presentes, así como todos los síntomas posteriores. Sólo restaba aguardar que a postre, los síntomas y su propio cuerpo, dejen de molestar.

—Estás despierto—.De repente el silencio había sido quebrado por la suave voz de su hermano. Ni siquiera había sonado a pregunta.

Se tomó unos segundos para hablar.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—Confío en Milo…

Shaka giró su cabeza hacia el lado donde se ubicaba la cama de su hermano, notando entre las penumbras que también lo observaba. Debido también a dicha penumbra, Camus no pudo observar la expresión interrogante en su hermano. Shaka conocía demasiado a su hermano, y el hecho de que se dirigiera al médico con tanta confianza, sin dudas, le sorprendía.

—Desde un tiempo a esta parte estás extraño—indagó—, hasta y ya pareces humano.

—Impresiones tuyas, nada más—dijo escuetamente el pelirrojo, claro que con una sonrisa que dejó escapar en un suave sonido.

No dijeron más nada, aguardando y tratando de descansar el tiempo que les restaba. La mañana sería demasiado agitada para ellos.

Cuando la hora se hizo inminente, ambos hermanos, salieron de su habitación. Un auto ya los aguardaba en la puerta, para sorpresa de ambos. De pie, de la manera elegante que lo caracterizaba, se hallaba su padre. Su semblante distaba mucho de la serenidad que siempre lo acompañaba.

—Shaka, Camus—saludó—tomé el primer vuelo en cuanto mis obligaciones me lo permitieron—abrazó a ambos.

—Papá no era necesario.

—Nada de eso, por lo que me han comentado, el tratamiento llevará su tiempo, y no me permitiría jamás estar ausente en tan importante asunto, eres mi hijo y lo único que tiene prioridad en mi vida es tu salud.

Camus sonrió escuetamente, mientras subía al automóvil seguido de su hermano y su padre. Cuando todos se hallaron en el interior, el vehículo marchó, siguiendo las instrucciones de Camus, hacia el edificio donde se hallaba la prestigiosa clínica que dirigía el talentoso doctor Caristeas.

—Quisiera hablar personalmente con ese médico, me he sentido muy excluido por ustedes en este tiempo, y creo que es mi culpa el que ya no creas en mí—Dégel hablaba tan seriamente que si sus hijos no lo conocieran, pensarían que estaba recitando una nota ensayada.

—No digas eso, nunca he dicho que no confiara en ti—habló Shaka—; y ni Camus piensa eso tampoco.

—Así es, solamente estamos intentando escuchar nuevas opciones, y a decir verdad Milo, quiero decir, el doctor Caristeas, nos ha dado confianza.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa familiaridad casi soñadora, con la que el pelirrojo se refería al griego doctor.

—Lo he investigado—Camus observó a su padre visiblemente afligido—, he buscado todas las referencias y al parecer, es de los mejores médicos que existen en la actualidad, a pesar de ser muy joven.

—¿Entonces?

—Curiosidad. No voy a entregarte a las manos de cualquiera.

Ambos jóvenes rodaron sus ojos, su padre no cambiaría jamás. El auto siguió avanzando por las bellas calles de Atenas, impregnando aunque no quisieran, la alegre vibra que transmitía su gente, sus pintorescos edificios, los bellos arboles lugareños. El sol comenzaba a transmitir tímidos rayos, mientras asomaba su luminoso cuerpo, Shaka observó desde la ventanilla a Atenas despertar. Algunos negocios ya abrían sus puertas, cientos de griegos caminaban a sus destinos, seguramente de trabajo, hombre y mujeres que paseaban a sus mascotas mientras aprovechaban el tiempo de hacer ejercicio antes de comenzar su día. Tantas cosas cotidianas que también se vivían en Francia y que – como en ese momento – siempre observó desde el vidrio de un ventanal. Suspiró mientras volvía a pensar en el tratamiento. Milo se había reservado bastante de la explicación para ese día, es por ello que se hallaba nervioso había explicado los pasos que harían en esta primera etapa, donde solamente se encargaría de elevar su defensa con transferencias de anticuerpos a través de una inmunidad pasiva.

Llegaron al edificio, descendiendo del auto rápidamente, la ansiedad conforme los pasos avanzaban, crecía en sus interiores, las expectativas que tenían ante esta nueva oportunidad eran enormes, pero también sentían temor de que después de tanto esfuerzo, no funcionara.

La secretaria los recibió con una sonrisa algo adormilada, seguramente había madrugado para estar en la clínica a primera hora, por ellos. Se ubicaron en los sillones de la sala de espera. Dégel se paseó por el cuarto leyendo cuanto diploma y honores había colgado en la pared. No aguardaron ni cinco minutos, cuando el rubio medico hizo su aparición.

Su semblante radiante casi como el sol de una tarde en primavera, sus ojos que transmitían el sereno arrullar del mar en la mañana y la sonrisa que simulaba el canto de los coros en el cielo, acompañó su llegada. Sí, así se presentó Milo ante la familia francesa, a pesar de que todos esos sentimientos no fueron captados más que por un sólo miembro. Camus sintió como si el corazón le rompería el pecho ante los latidos que con tan sólo observar al doctor se aceleraban, caldeando así su sangre. El rostro – por supuesto – se ruborizó.

—Buenos días—dijo sonriente, mientras sus ojos captaban al mayor, abriéndolos asombrado ante el parecido que llevaba el pelirrojo con ese sofisticado hombre.

—Buen día Doctor Caristeas, soy Dégel Lefebvre, padre de Shaka—extendió su mano que enseguida fue sujeta por el cálido apretón del griego.—No podía faltar en el tratamiento de mi hijo, pero antes de comenzar algo, me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Entiendo—dijo con seriedad—, y comprendo su preocupación, sígame, hablaremos en mi despacho. Shaka—se dirigió al menor—en unos instantes más estaré contigo.

Sus ojos luego se posaron en Camus, y como si de piezas de rompecabezas se tratara, sus miradas se conectaron, produciendo que ambos, en sincronía, sonrieran de una forma por demás especial. Luego ambos adultos desaparecieron ante las puertas.

—Te ruborizaste.

—No es cierto.

Shaka no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Sintió la suavidad de la tela cubriendo su cuerpo. Lo habían dejado solo para que se cambiase en ese cuarto de un blanco inmaculado, como la bata. Casi como su piel. Hay un pequeño camastro, una silla, una mesa con varios frascos higienizantes, un diminuto ventanal por donde comienzan a aparecer los rayos de sol en todo su esplendor. Todo es blanco y oro; el cuarto, su bata, sus cabellos, su piel... y lo único que viola, que irrumpe sin invitación alguna son sus ojos, esos que brillan como aguamarinas.

Y pensó;

La vida entera conociendo el cuarto blanco, la bata suave y el sol que se cuela intentando saludar, mas siente que es la primera vez. Que jamás conoció nada de eso, que es la primera vez que enferma, que es la primera vez que padece tratamientos...

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, siente que es el principio del fin.

Ya nunca más cuartos blancos ni batas suaves.

La muerte se ve lejos y molesta, pues nunca pudo persuadir, a pesar de su endeble cuerpo, la voluntad de hierro que poseía.

Shaka sonríe, mientras unos suaves golpes en la puerta anuncian que aguardan por él.

—¿Todo listo?

El rubio observó a su médico. Le parecía increíble que en su rostro hubiera dos expresiones tan marcadas y conjugadas para demostrar esa confianza que transmitía apenas y te topabas con él. Eran sus ojos, quienes se encargaban de su lado serio, marcando una determinación apoteósica con cada mirada. No había vacilación, no había temores, sólo confianza.

Y luego estaba su sonrisa. Juguetona, enorme, perfecta. Tal cual la sonrisa de un niño, de un pequeño soñador y feliz.

Y era bello. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Camus y su inusitado comportamiento ante el médico.

Milo enarcó una ceja, aguardando por una respuesta. Había adivinado el escrutinio del menor, pero eso no le ponía nervioso. En todo caso era una manera de tomar confianza el uno con el otro.

—Estoy listo—dijo al fin.

Milo volvió a su despacho donde ya aguardaban Dégel y Camus, listos para desearle suerte a su hijo y hermano respectivamente.

—Está todo dado para comenzar, no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, tienen mi palabra—habló una vez la familia estaba junta—Shaka estaba en una silla de ruedas, una enfermera aguardaba para trasladarlo a la siguiente habitación—.Te administraremos suero y anticuerpos para levantar un poco tus defensas antes de inyectarte un virus leve, para ver el comportamiento de tu sistema ante el agente invasor.

El horror se dibujó en el rostro del padre, palideciendo. Prácticamente estaban diciendo que inducirían una enfermedad en Shaka para ver si es capaz por sí solo de combatirla.

—No temas papá—dijo el rubio al ver el rostro descompuesto de Dégel—.Todo será como tiene que ser.

Dégel no dijo nada, el nudo en la garganta era demasiado apretado como para permitirle hablar. Se limitó a asentir, mientras era sujetado de un brazo por Camus.

—Confía papá—dijo el pelirrojo.

Milo sabía que era algo arriesgado, el temor estaba impreso en el rostro de Dégel y Camus no era exento a eso, sólo Shaka parecía tranquilo. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad y eso algo realmente admirable y positivo para todos.

—No pondré a Shaka en peligro, confíe en mí—terminó por decir el griego.

Camus lo observó y Milo deseó abrazarlo en ese momento, pero sabía que sería poco profesional.

La enfermera se llevó a Shaka y Milo le siguió por detrás. Sólo restaba aguardar.

—Vamos a comenzar.

El especialista habló y Shaka cerró sus ojos mientras era trasladado a otra habitación y recostado en una cama, mientras el sonido de varios aparatos retumbaban en sus oídos. En ningún momento volvió a abrir los ojos, dispuesto a imaginarse en otro lugar, donde le campo dejaba entrever su verde césped sobre el colchón de flores que caían de unos arboles enormes. Él se sentaba entre ellos a pensar en nada, a limpiar su mente, mientras dejaba que el dulzor del aroma de las flores inundara sus fosas nasales.

Entonces no había dolor ni temor. Shaka podía combatir realmente a su enfermedad de esa manera.

* * *

Esa mañana, después de desayunar con Sísifo, Shijima se dirigió al hotel. Debía recoger algunas cosas, y había determinado buscar a Mu para concretar la cita. Su cabeza hacía años que no tenía espacio para nada más que recuperar a su hermano, y era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de entablar una relación con alguien, así sea solamente una efímera compañía que le distraiga de su dolorosa búsqueda por un momento, o la ansiedad que germinaba en su interior cada vez que su simple beso renacía en su mente.

Le interesaba, desde que lo vio de pie en el hotel, desde que lo descubrió siguiéndole en la Plaza aquella vez. No sabía muy bien porqué había actuado de esa manera cuando lo llevo a cenar esa noche. Y quizá si. Quizá era la perdurada furia que lo embargó al verlo husmear en sus cosas, o la inusitada curiosidad que le genera. Sintiendo que de alguna manera está conectado a ese joven, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes.

Realmente deseaba conocerlo mejor, después de todo, tal vez era momento de pensar un poco más en él. Ser feliz a pesar de la ausencia de su hermano.

Sísifo tenía razón, debía volver a ser él mismo.

* * *

_**Notas:** Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

_No he dejado de lado los hechos del pasado y mucho menos a Asmita que hace bastante ya no aparece, pero como vengo diciendo, todo a su tiempo. Se presentarán más personajes con el correr de los capítulos que estarán relacionados al pasado de los virgos y la relación de Shion en todo esto._

_Sin más, muchas gracias por su eterna paciencia._

_Gracias por leer. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. _


End file.
